Pasión y Celos
by The Stark girl
Summary: Zelda, al contrario de otras princesas, no vio su matrimonio obligado como algo perjudicial, sino como una oportunidad potencial de asumir el trono de un reino más grande y poderoso... después de deshacerse de su marido. Eliminará a quien sea que entorpezca su cometido y de ser necesario, al hombre a quien ama.
1. Pasión

Después de haberse despedido de Midna, Link y la princesa Zelda vuelven a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, donde inmediatamente se hace notar los estragos que Ganon causó. Link compró un par de capas para pasar desapercibidos y entrar al Castillo de Hyrule, notaron que no había vigilancia y pudieron entrar fácilmente. Se deshicieron de sus capas y fue cuando Zelda llamó al mayordomo.

- Alteza – el mayordomo hizo una marcada reverencia-

- Id y contad al consejo real que vuestra reina ha vuelto y que está esperando en la sala del consejo. Hacedlo inmediatamente.-La postura de Zelda era altiva, justo como se esperaría de una reina, Link no se sorprendio al presenciar tal comportamiento, pues ella era la nueva soberana del reino y cada habitante de Hyrule le debía respeto, además de que tal comportamiento era propio de su majestad-

El mayordomo salio casi disparado hacia las entrañas del Castillo, hacia las cocinas, era ahí donde los mensajeros estaban.

- Link, seguidme- Link no dijo una palabra y dejó que la princesa lo condujera-

La sala del consejo era inmensa, con una gran mesa redonda de mármol negro ornamentado con oro y piedras preciosas, rodeada por catorce sillas de madera casi negra con cojines acolchados. No había ventanas, solo estantes repletos de libros y mapas y la mullida alfrombra roja. La princesa hizo ademán de sentarse, y como buen caballero educado que era Link, corrió la silla para que su majestad se sentase y se quedó parado a su lado derecho.

- Sentaos a mi lado derecho. –Dijo la princesa-

Link se sentó de inmediato, estaba bastante callado, pues era esa su costumbre cuando estaba pensativo. Estaba buscando el momento para preguntarle a su majestad qué planes tenía para él. No esperaba volver a Ordon, ¿A qué?

- Link, percibo muchas inquietudes en vos, os ruego paciencia, os prometo que en unos momentos podréis expresar vuestros deseos. –Dijo la princesa en su tono habitual-

- Si, majestad.

Un segundo después, el consejo entró a la sala en tropel, haciendo reverencias y disculpándose por haber hecho esperar a su alteza. Todos tomaron sus asientos habituales excepto el consejero, pues Link ocupaba su asiento, resignado se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. El consejero iba a abrir la boca, cuando la princesa calló sus palabras con solo tomar la típica postura de no querer escucharlo.

-Sé lo que vais a decirme, ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente que la sequía ha devastado Lanayru y que el pueblo Zora ha dejado de proveer al reino con sus productos, sé que mi reino está sumido en la hambruna, sé de todas las aldeas arrasadas por los seguidores de Ganon y sé que la guardia real no cumplió con su deber. No os he reunido aquí para preguntaros lo que ya sé, os he reunido para resolver todos estos problemas. Como su nueva soberana, os ordeno cumplid con vuestro deber.

El consejero se levantó de su silla y dirigiéndose a la princesa, habló:

- Su majestad, el oro de vuestras arcas no será suficiente.

- Eso no un problema. Decid al General Maxius que envíe a mis soldados a cada pueblo del reino de Hyrule con un mensaje para mis súbditos: Que en nombre de su reina, han llegado para ayudarles a reconstruir sus hogares y cultivar sus tierras. Y vos, Lord Arthos, id al pueblo Zora como mi vocero y pedir al Rey Ralis que reestablezca el comercio, es una petición mia y de nuestro héroe, Link. Recordadle al Rey que debe su vida a nuestro héroe. Lord Bazir, id al pueblo Goron como mi vocero a pedir su ayuda a los ancianos.

Así continuo la princesa impartiendo órdenes al consejo para levantar su reino y al terminar dirigió sus palabras a Link.

- Link, el reino de Hyrule está en deuda con vos, momentáneamente no os podemos recompensar con oro u otras riquezas, puedo concederos el título de Lord y cederos tierras vastas y fértiles como recompensa, si no estáis conforme con lo que os ofrezco, decidme lo que vos deseáis.

Link se levantó de su lugar y se arrodillo

-Su majestad, no deseo lo que vos generosamente me ha ofrecido, os lo agradezco, pero lo que deseo es ser guardián personal de su majestad y un lugar donde vivir en la ciudadela.-La princesa lo miró extrañada-

-Supongo que vuestro espíritu protector no os dejaría vivir sin preocupaciones, pero en vez de concederos un solar en la ciudadela, os concederé una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo y servidumbre –La princesa se puso de pie y tomó su espada delgada- Os concedo el título de caballero, Sir Link.

Link pensó que serviría mejor al reino de Hyrule si podía velar por el bienestar de la soberana en vez de estar arreando ganado en Ordon.

Retiraos a cumplir vuestros deberes..

Todos salieron de la sala menos Link. La princesa caminó hacia la salida de la sala, los sirvientes ya estaban dispuestos en cada puerta del castillo para abrir y cerrarla cada vez que un noble deseaba entrar o salir de la habitación. Link siguió a la princesa y ésta llamó al mayordomo.

Si, Alteza? – dijo mientras reverenciaba a la princesa-

Deseo que preparéis un baño para mí y que conduzcáis a Sir Link a los mejores aposentos del castillo, desde hoy vivirá aquí y son mis deseos que tratéis al héroe de Hyrule como lo merece y dispongáis mucamas a su servicio.

Como ordene su gracia – dijo el mayordomo-

Podéis retiraos a descansar a sus aposentos, sir. Os haré saber de inmediato y os necesito, pues mis aposentos están contiguos a los vuestros. Seguid al mayordomo.

La princesa subió los escalones que conducían al segundo piso y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, dejando a Link solo con el mayordomo.

- Seguidme por favor, sir.

Link lo seguió hasta lo que sería su nueva habitación, el mayordomo abrió las puertas de la habitación y Link entró.

Gracias –Dijo Link-

Estoy para serviros, sir. En unos momentos enviaré a las mucamas para que os preparen un baño caliente y os den ropas nuevas y limpias.

Gracias –volvió a decir-

Si os sirve mi consejo, sir, es acostumbrado que los nobles no agradezcan a sus sirvientes, si lo hicieran, se quedarían mudos.- y se retiró-

Link se sentó sobre la mullida cama rellena de plumas, tan inmensa que cabrían 6 personas en ella. Su habitación en si, era una casa, con sillones elegantes, una gran chimenea de mármol, alfombras mullidas, un baño de mármol, un gran armario donde podía guardar lo que se le antojara y un ventanal gigantesco, adornado con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y bordados de oro, que daba hacia un balcón que conectaba el de la princesa. Las mucamas tocaron la puerta y una abrió la puerta, asomó su cabeza y entró a la habitación, hizo una reverencia.

Con su permiso, sir, hemos venido a preparar su baño y a traer su ropa limpia.

Adelante- Dijo Link, mientras salía por el ventanal y escuchaba los murmullos de las mucamas, que hablaban sobre lo buen mozo que era-

No era que no le interesaran las mujeres, algunas de las mucamas eran bastante apetecibles, solo había decidido respetar el castillo de su majestad y para eso había otros lugares a los cuales acudir. Por eso, prefería no estar cerca cuando las mucamas estuvieran en su habitación, desde ese día en adelante, así lo haría… o eso pensó.

Sir, su baño está listo y su ropa se encuentra dentro de la cómoda del armario, si necesita algo más, tire el cordón que está al lado derecho de su cama.

Por fin se fueron –pensó Link, entró al baño lleno de vapor, se desvistió y entró a la tina. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y una que otra cicatriz, pero nada serio. Estaba bastante tranquilo, tenía lo que quería, sabía que en Ordon todos estaban bien y que esa noche dormiría como un bebé-

Link terminó su baño, se dejó solo su ropa interior para dormir y metió bajo las sábanas. Mañana sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente, desde las 5 am Link ya estaba apostado en la puerta de la habitación de la princesa. Durante los días siguientes, acompañó a la princesa a supervisar las obras en la ciudadela y en diferentes aldeas del reino, aun faltaba mucho por hacer pero todo marchaba a la perfección. Link y Zelda hablaban de varios temas diferentes, ella le enseñó a leer Hyliano a Link y a mejorar sus modales. Conforme los días pasaban en mutua compañía, más crecía la confianza entre ellos. Y así pasó un año y medio.

Varios pretendientes llegaron desde lejos para conocer a la nueva reina de Hyrule, sin embargo, según Zelda, ninguno tenía las suficientes cualidades para ser el nuevo Rey de Hyrule. Link y ella solían burlarse de lo pomposos que llegaban a ser esos hombres.

Una noche Link no podía conciliar el sueño, así que salió a la terraza. Se veía luz en la habitación de la princesa. Deseaba verla por última vez antes de dormir, había desarrollado una especie de obsesión por ella, había noches en las que la fiebre no lo dejaba dormir y para calmarla tenía encuentros furtivos las mucamas, en el único hotel de la ciudadela, todo con discreción y con el cuidado de derramar siempre su semilla sobre el vientre de las muchachas. Esta noche era una de esas, pero con la diferencia de que esa vez si se atrevería a espiarla. Ahí estaba Zelda, saliendo de su baño nocturno, desnuda.

Link la observó detenidamente, sus senos perfectos, su delgada y acentuada cintura, sus glúteos bien formados, sus hermosas piernas y el vello dorado y delicado que cubría el pubis de la princesa. Link se sacudió la cabeza y volvió casi corriendo a su habitación, enojado consigo mismo, por ser tan débil.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?..Maldición, la deseo, la deseo con desesperación.

En eso entró una de sus amantes, él cerró la puerta con llave, tomó a la mujer, la puso sobre la mesa y subió sus faldas. Él se desabrochó el cinturón mientras la besaba apasionadamente, imaginando que era ella, Zelda. La tomó del trasero y la penetró con fuerza, le tapó la boca para que nadie escuchara los gritos de la mujer. Él susurró el nombre de la princesa, en su imaginación, esa mujer era Zelda, la que con su voz le pedía más, que por favor no parara y que le gustaba.

- Dime que eres mía- le susurró él al oido mientras la penetraba-

- Soy tuya- le dijo ella-

Y en ese instante derramó su semilla en el uniforme de la mucama. El nombre de la mujer era Irya, ella se acomodó las faldas y lo miró con una expresión semiburlona pero complacida.

- Qué mas quisieras tú que yo fuera tu reina, ¿no?

- Cállate – Dijo Link, fastidiado-

- Vamos, no te enojes. Somos amantes desde hace ocho meses y no es secreto para mi que deseas a la reina con desesperación. ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? Ella se casará con alguien de noble cuna y que le convenga al reino, para eso nacen los príncipes y las princesas.

- Largo de aquí –Dijo Link, casi gritando-

- Como desee Milord.

Irya salió de la habitación y Link pudo escuchar sus pasos, alejándose cada vez más. Se tiró sobre la cama. No podía apagar ese ardor que sentía, ni acostándose con todo Hyrule. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación de Zelda, para hacerla suya, pero no se atrevió.

Pasó un mes y una noche de tormenta, Zelda entró a la habitación de Link y cerró la puerta con seguro. Llevaba puesta un camisón para dormir y se distinguía que debajo de esa tela delgada estaba su cuerpo desnudo. Link la miró detenidamente. Zelda cerró con llave la puerta.

- Su majestad, no es correcto que entréis a la habitación de un hombre a estas horas de la noche. –dijo Link-

Zelda se mordió los labios, nerviosa, parecía asustada.

- Link… abrazadme.. por favor.

Link se levantó de la cama, estaba semidesnudo pues solo traia sobre él la ropa interior, pero a Zelda no pareció importarle. Él la abrazó y él a ella, con fuerza.

- Tal vez suene estúpido, pero le temo a las tormentas, quiero quedarme contigo hasta que pase..

Link no se pudo negar y asintió. Ella corrió a la cama a arroparse y le volvió a pedir que la abrazara. El corazón de Link, latió rápido y fuerte, se atrevió a besarla en la frente y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos.

- Link…

-¿Si?

- Hazme el amor.

Y este fue el primer cap x) espero lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré el siguiente, esto es nadamás el comienzo de una historia celos, traición y venganza.


	2. Un Juego

Era solo su imaginación, cuánto deseaba que Zelda dijera esas tres palabras. Se limitó solo a abrazarla hasta que ella se quedó placidamente dormida. Fue la noche más difícil en toda su vida, tener a la mujer que más deseaba en su cama y sin poder tocarla, tocarla de la manera en la que él quería, pudo haberla llevaba de vuelta a sus aposentos pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener su cuerpo tibio cerca del suyo. Antes de que los rayos del sol se asomaran en el horizonte, la llevó de vuelta a sus aposentos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

¡Ay! –exclamó Zelda al tropezarse en los escalones de la entrada al ala este del castillo, afortunadamente Link alcanzó a atraparla antes de que ella cayera-

¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?

Me he doblado el tobillo, aah –gimió, Link la levantó en brazos y la llevó a sus aposentos, entró, la recostó sobre la cama-

Iré por el doctor-dijo Link-

No, quedaos

Pero..-ella hizo ademán de callarlo-

No es algo serio, solo necesito descansar.. y disfruto mucho de vuestra compañía.-en eso entraron las doncellas y se escandalizaron como gallinas al ver a la princesa en cama, Zelda las miró abrumada-

¿¡Pero que ha pasado! ¿¡Se encuentra bien, su majestad?- la rodearon, empujando a un lado a Link, Zelda les explicaba lo que sucedió-

Sir, nosotras nos encargaremos..- le dijo una de ellas-

Bien, entonces me retiro. 'maldición'-murmuró y salió de los aposentos de Zelda-

En los días siguientes, el comportamiento de la princesa era el mismo, ella tropezaba y él acudía a su rescate, Link a veces tenía la sensación de que lo hacía a propósito. Pero, ¿como podría hacer eso? Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco…

Estoy segura de que su majestad os está provocando- sugirió Irya con una sonrisa pícara en los labios- No me sorprendería, sois tan buen mozo… -dijo mientras de regodeaba en la cama-

Dejaos de tonterías –Link había terminado de cambiarse y estaba poniéndose el cinturón- su alteza jamás posaría sus ojos en mi.

Vos sois el héroe de Hyrule, el mismo al que todas las mujeres de Hyrule desean, incluyendo las nobles, qué no darían ellas por teneros en su cama.

No la princesa de Hyrule, las princesas nacen para hacer poderosas alianzas, sin otro propósito.-se colocó su escudo y su espada- sería muy estúpido creer lo contrario –él sabía perfectamente que su majestad lo estaba provocando deliberadamente y no negaba que eso lo estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo, no caería en su juego, no sería él quien empezara, ella debía entregársele-.

No seria la primera ni la última de su estirpe que lo hiciera…

¿De qué habláis?

Veréis… Hace muchos años, antes de que su alteza naciera, su tía la princesa Aerin, hermana del rey Daphnes, tuvo un romance con uno de los caballeros de la guardia del rey de nombre Inon. El escándalo estalló cuando el vientre de la princesa empezó a hincharse y una de sus doncellas fue contárselo al rey. El rey Daphnes montó en cólera y él mismo degolló a Inon, después, consiguió un esposo para su hermana, un duque de un país lejano el cual a su vez recibió una generosa dote a cambio de darle su apellido al bastardo y llevarse a Aerin muy lejos de Hyrule.-Ella llenó una copa de vino y bebió un sorbo- Después, su majestad estipuló que si algún sirviente, guardia o cualquiera hablaba sobre lo acontecido, perdería su lengua.

Y supongo que vos lo sabéis porque el rey no ordenó cortar las manos de quien escribiera sobre eso-Link arrojó una rupia dorada a un lado- Por vuestros servicios.

Fue un placer, sir.

Link salió de la posada y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio. Al entrar a sus aposentos, encontró su baño ya preparado y comida caliente en su mesa como era de costumbre en su día libre, pues era bien sabido que él volvía siempre a esa hora. Después de haber terminado de asearse y de cenar, se recostó en su cama de plumas. '¿Qué consecuencias le acarrearía el acostarse con la princesa? ¿También perdería su cabeza?, 'lo dudo, no hay quien pueda vencerme aun, además si tuviera una aventura con ella jamás sería tan estúpido como para preñarla' se dijo. Como siempre pensó en ella antes de dormir, no podía esperar más para tenerla cerca.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))

sir Link –dijo a princesa mientras agitaba su mano, haciendo ademán de despedirlo- retiraos, os llamaré si os necesito.

Si, alteza – ¿pero qué... jamás había hecho eso, dijo Link para sus adentros y salió de la sala del consejo dejándola a ella con el consejero real.- 'en fin, terminaré los malditos mapas…' pensó.

Zelda estaba sentada en la silla principal y el consejero estaba de pie, a su lado derecho. Zelda lo miró.

Bien, hablad ahora, ya se ha ido.

Antes que nada, su majestad, os informo que todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, el reino se está recuperando.

No desperdiciéis mi tiempo. Sabéis que no hay nada que deteste más que eso.

Su alteza –dijo con voz nerviosa- no es bien visto que vos paséis tanto tiempo con sir Link, no permitáis que haya un escándalo, la corte puede empezar a murmurar.

Así que de eso se trataba… bien, aquí está la solución: cortad la lengua de quien comente o insinúe algo impropio sobre mí.

¡pero alteza! ¡No es eso a lo que me refería! Escuchadme por favor –dijo el consejero, preocupado- vos tenéis que proteger vuestra virtud, recordad que vuestra vida es de vuestro reino… -Zelda lo calló con un movimiento de su mano-

Antes de que sigáis diciéndome cosas de las que ya estoy enterada os recuerdo que os dije que detestaba que malgastarais mi tiempo… en fin. - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida- no me desharé de tan útil caballero, así estoy más segura y tranquila. Volved cuando tengáis algo que decirme y que yo no sepa.- salió de la sala -. 'Bien, comenzaré de una buena vez' pensó.

(((((((((()))))))))))

Ella estaba recostada sobre el diván mirándolo. Había enviado a Irya a decirle que lo había convocado a sus aposentos y ahí estaba. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y cómo la desvestía con la mirada. Llevaba encima solo una bata corta de seda blanca, sin ropa intima debajo y ella sabía que sus pezones se marcaban. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

¿Habéis terminado con los mapas?-le preguntó-

Aun no, su majestad pero os he traído algunos –él le entregó tres mapas-

Bien… -ella le dio la espalda y deliberadamente los dejó caer al suelo- soy tan torpe -dijo mientras se agachaba a recogerlos-

Su majestad -dijo Link, la princesa lo miró y Link se acercó a ella- No sé por qué jugáis conmigo de esta manera pero ya no lo soporto más – la acorraló con ambos brazos contra la pared-

¿¡Pero, como os atrevéis!-exclamó molesta- ¡No tolero tanta insolencia y menos en mi propio castillo! – Ella lo empujó, pero la fuerza de Link era por mucho superior y no logró apartarlo de ella-

Vos habéis estado jugando conmigo, provocándome deliberadamente - él la tomó en los brazos y la aventó sobre la cama. La besó en la boca apasionadamente, aun cuando ella peleaba por alejarlo de ella. A él no le importó, se limitó a desabrochar su cinturón y bajarse los pantalones.

¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Suéltame! – Gritó la princesa-

Sé que me deseáis tanto como yo os deseo a vos.

Link la besó de nuevo e introdujo su lengua a la boca de la princesa y ella le correspondió, no pudo contenerse más. El la tocaba pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, apretando sus senos y rozaba su dureza contra la entrepierna de la princesa. Ella comenzó a devolver sus besos, a quitarle la túnica u a tocarlo.

- Te haré mía.

- Hazlo ya- Link la penetró con fuerza, ella ahogó un grito y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Link. Link la embestía con fuerza, le mordía el cuello y apretaba con su pecho los senos de Zelda. La tomó del trasero para penetrarla más profunda y rápidamente hasta que llegó al clímax y derramó su semilla sobre el vientre de la princesa. Cayó a un lado de ella, respirando agitado y notó la sangre en las sábanas.

- Maldición debis… -ella lo besó con intensidad y el le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, acercaron sus cuerpos apretándose, como si estuvieran fusionándose, él no podía dejar de acariciarla, era tan hermosa. Y ella no podía dejar de acariciarlo, tocar su musculosa espalda y sentir el fuerte abrazo de sus fornidos brazos y pecho. Rodaron por la cama, cada vez más excitados hasta que él quedó debajo de ella.

Link tenía por costumbre dominar, así que hizo ademán de montarla, pero ella lo empujó hacia abajo y lo miró a los ojos.

Mírame –le dijo mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente y el le devolvía la mirada-

Eres tan hermosa…

Y antes del amanecer, ella lo despidió con un largo beso y él regresó a sus aposentos, debían ser discretos.

((((()))))

**En el próximo capítulo no habrá lemon x) pero si que será emocionante.**

**No olviden enviar reviews por fis! Es muy importante saber su opinión! Todas las críticas son bienvenidas!**


	3. El Príncipe

**El príncipe**

Era una helada mañana y Zelda se encontraba en su habitación, sentada el diván, vestía un vestido azul sencillo y sobre sus hombros una capa gruesa de piel de armiño. Estaba tomando un té caliente, totalmente relajada cuando el consejero Bazir entró en escena para arruinarle su tranquila mañana.

Su majestad –dijo el consejero mientras hacía una reverencia-

¿Qué es lo que deseáis, Lord Bazir? Supongo que debe ser de suma importancia como para haber irrumpido en la tranquilidad de mis aposentos.

Alteza –empezó Bazir algo nervioso y Zelda puso los ojos en blanco- lo que habéis estado haciendo es un escándalo, podría llegar a oídos equivocados, vos sabéis que estáis comprometida desde el día de vuestro nacimiento.

Si, a un hombre que no está muy interesado en tal compromiso y que además es bien sabido en Hyrule y en Vanerya que… -Zelda contuvo los insultos- que se enamora fácilmente de cuanta noble o plebeya que se le cruza por la vista, sin mencionar de todos los bastardos que su alteza, el principe Draaknir, ha engendrado.

Princesa, no podréis gobernar sin un rey y os recuerdo que vuestras arcas no están infinitamente llenas de rupias – Bazir sonaba verdaderamente preocupado- un escándalo de tal magnitud no es conveniente para vos y para vuestro reino, vuestra relación con sir Link ha ido más lejos de lo que marcan los limites.

¿Princesa? Soy la Reina de Hyrule, no os olvidéis –Zelda se puso de pie, molesta- y haré lo que me plazca.

El consejero se estremeció, asintió y con voz menos altiva prosiguió- Su gracia, sabéis que vuestro padre lo ha estipulado así. Debéis contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Draaknir para poder gobernar Hyrule como reina. Escribidle al príncipe mostrando vuestro interés en conocerlo, hacedlo por vuestro pueblo.

Zelda suspiró y puso la mano sobre su sien- Bien, lo haré si eso hará que dejéis de molestarme.

Zelda verdaderamente estaba molesta, ya llevaba mucho tiempo evadiendo el tema, pero ella sabía que no podría hacerlo eternamente, habría de salir a colación algún día. Estaba claro que no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba comprometida a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, sin embargo, para eso había sido engendrada. No quedaba otra opción mas que poner en marcha lo que había planeado desde lo acontecido durante su viaje de vuelta al castillo.

(((())))

Link se encontraba cenando en las cocinas, era el consentido de la cocinera, Link si que tenía buen diente, decía ella. Su nombre era Lucien, de complexión ancha, de cabello rojo y tez blanca, siempre con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Vaya muchacho, eres tan buen mozo que eres toda una celebridad entre las mujeres del castillo y la ciudadela, ya es tiempo de que elijas una esposa para ti, ¿no crees?

- Que va, Lucien, si ninguna mas que tu merece tener por esposo al héroe de Hyrule. – se burló Link-

- Lucien soltó una risotada- Esta vieja ya se las sabe todas, mocoso, cuantos pájaros me cantaron esa misma canción, a excepción de que ellos no eran el héroe de Hyrule, claro. Y hablando de bodas.. ¿Ya te enteraste de que un príncipe de los países colindantes viene a visitar a nuestra soberana?-Lucien miró a Link-

- Si, lo sé. Detesto informarte que no puedo decirte quien es ni de qué reino proviene, es un secreto que su majestad me confió-dijo Link en tono serio-

- Qué pena, las doncellas de la reina dicen que es un hombre hermoso, precisamente ayer su majestad recibió un relicario con una pequeña pintura en miniatura del mismísimo príncipe en su interior. Tendrán herederos hermosos. ¿No lo crees?

- Por supuesto -sonrió Link para sus adentros, pensando que para cuando el príncipe llegase, él ya la habría preñado – de eso no hay duda alguna… Bueno, ya que terminé de escuchar las noticias de hoy, me retiro, Lucien –la besó en la mejilla-

- No te perdonaría tanta insolencia si no fueras tan encantador.

- Lo sé –Link le guiñó el ojo y salio de las cocinas para dirigirse hacia donde Zelda-

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿de verdad Zelda está comprometida o simplemente Lucien sabía lo que habia entre ellos? –se preguntaba Link - No soportaba siquiera pensarlo, su reina en brazos de otro.

Estaba loco por Zelda, no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviese prometida a otro hombre, no podía ser posible, ella se lo habría dicho. Ardía de celos solo de pensar que ella sería de otro. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, entre más la imaginaba en brazos de otro más apuraba el paso, esa maldita Lucien había conseguido lo que quería.

Entró a los aposentos de la princesa, sin tocar o seguir el protocolo. Ahí estaba ella, de pie en medio de la habitación, probablemente estaba a punto de salir. Zelda lo miró y frunció el ceño al ver que al caballero se le estaba olvidando su lugar. Link cerró la puerta con llave y se aproximó a ella con pasos apurados.

¿¡Es cierto! – preguntó gritando Link, molesto-

Serás insolente, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a irrumpir en mis aposentos de esta forma?- Zelda levantó la barbilla-

¿¡Es verdad que vas a casarte con otro! – Link tomó a Zelda por los hombros con fuerza y la sacudió-

Si –Zelda empujó bruscamente a Link- y no os voy a explicar absolutamente nada, retiraos.

¡Por supuesto que me lo vas a explicar ahora mismo!

¡No voy a tolerar tanta insolencia de tu parte, no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, tú y yo no somos nada!

Link se quedó estupefacto al escuchar el "no somos nada"

¿Que no somos nada has dicho? Entonces, seria tan amable su majestad de explicarme, ¿qué hemos estado haciendo desde hace semanas? –Zelda se quedó callada, mirándolo-

¡Dímelo! –exigió Link, tomándola de nuevo de los hombros-

Ah si, era la rabia que ella sentía al ver la actitud posesiva de Link la que no le dejaba hablar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse halagada al saber que causaba ese efecto en él - ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que viaje al pasado para rogarle a mi padre que no firme ese contrato? Tu crees que para mi es muy sencillo el ser soberana de este reino, tengo deberes y debo cumplirlos.

- Además, algún día se lo agradecerás a mi padre. Creo que ya es hora de que te largues, buenas noches, Link. –Zelda caminó hacia la puerta, pero Link la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con rudeza, la besó y la tocó con la misma rudeza, quería algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle, al menos no esa noche.

Eres mía –susurraba mientras le besaba, lamía y mordía el cuello. Quería hacerle saber que ella era suya, necesitaba demostrarle quien era su dueño- de nadie más.

Te equivocas –Zelda se desafanó como pudo y se limpió la saliva que él había dejado en su cuello- he dicho que ya es hora de que te vayas.

De repente escucharon que tocaron la puerta. Era Bazir, Zelda lo estaba esperando para entregarle una carta dirigida al príncipe Draaknir.

Vete –le susurró a Link-

Solo con la condición de que mañana terminemos este asunto.

Si, ahora vete, rápido.

Link salió por el balcón de vuelta a sus aposentos mientras que Zelda se arreglaba, abría la puerta y entregaba la carta a Bazir. Corrió al ventanal y lo cerró con llave al igual que la puerta para estar segura de que dormiría tranquila sin que Link la molestase.

((()))

Link se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensativo, no podía creer que él haya actuado de esa manera, por las diosas que jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer. Es que era ella, su actitud indiferente, su mentira y su engaño, todo eso le hizo sentir una rabia incontrolable y los celos… los celos lo mataban. Sin embargo, ella no era culpable de las decisiones que el rey había tomado, debía pedirle disculpas.

A la mañana siguiente, al salir de su habitación, miró a Zelda saliendo de la suya junto con su corte de doncellas y se aproximó.

Buen día su majestad –hizo una reverencia dirigida a Zelda y a sus doncellas-

Buen día, sir.

Las cuatro doncellas tambien correspondieron al saludo y a su reverencia entre risitas.

Me gustaría discutir un asunto importante con vos si no os molesta.

Zelda despidió a las doncellas y dirigió su atención a Link.

Podéis tomaros el día libre, sir, no os necesito. –Zelda le dio la espalda y se iba a disponer a seguir su camino pero Link la tomó del brazo, ella se volvió hacia él de nuevo y zafó su brazo de la mano de Link- está bien, ¿qué deseais?

Deseo pediros una disculpa…-Link la miró a los ojos-

Mmm.. bien, dejadme pensar si acepto vuestras disculpas – Link estaba esperando a una respuesta inmediata pero Zelda le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, él caminó a su lado-

Lo siento, no quise hablaros así ni trataros como os traté, por favor –rogó-

Zelda dejó de caminar y suspiró, Link se merecía ser torturado pero al ver la expresión de arrepentimiento en su cara decidió no hacerlo- Está bien, acepto vuestras disculpas si eso os deja mas tranquilo.

¿Os gustaría que la acompañara? –Inquirió Link-

No

Link moría por saber a dónde iba pero Zelda no se mostraba muy dispuesta a decirle a donde iba, así que mejor decidió no preguntarle más.

Supongo que habéis terminado, sir, buen día – y Zelda se retiró-

Más tarde Link se enteró por boca de la cocinera que su majestad necesitaba vestidos nuevos para recibir al príncipe Draaknir y que esperaban su llegada para dentro de una semana, así que acudió al modisto. Sentía rabia y celos, pues si Zelda se esforzaba por verse perfecta para el príncipe era porque de verdad él le importaba mucho. Para desahogarse fue a la arena donde los soldados solían practicar y combatió con cuanto soldado lo retó, lo respetaban por ser el héroe pero lo respetaban más por sus habilidades en combate. No conocía la cara del príncipe, pero imaginaba que cada contrincante era él. Solo uno de todos los contrincantes le dio un combate que valiera la pena, el joven era muy hábil y ágil pero carecía de fuerza suficiente para poder desarmarlo, Link lo tumbó al suelo y puso la punta de su espada en el cuello del joven, Link bajó su guardia al escuchar al joven decir que se rendía

No podía dejar de pensar en Zelda y en el príncipe. Si el principe no existiera, Zelda sería solo para él. "Por las diosas, nunca había pensado en asesinar a una persona" y asustado por sus propios pensamientos prefirió dormir.

((()))

¿Y bien? ¿Lo habéis hecho? – preguntó Zelda-

Si majestad, es él, sin lugar a dudas –respondió Irya-

¿Estáis segura de que Link tiene el mismo lunar que Draaknir tiene en su hombro?

Si, es la misma media luna rojiza.

Perfecto, ahora solo os falta una ultima cosa por hacer para alcanzar vuestra libertad –Dijo Zelda mientras se recostaba en el diván- sabéis cual es, podéis retiraros.

Si, su Gracia – Irya hizo una reverencia y se retiró-

Faltaba un día para que el príncipe llegara y todos los preparativos para celebrar su llegada estaban completos. Link se mostraba sereno pero ella sabía que por dentro era un torbellino de rabia y celos, lo tenía como quería y ella conseguiría lo que quería.

((()))

El príncipe llegó con la pompa esperada, su séquito de más de cuatrocientas personas, sin contar su guardia personal. El príncipe Draaknir venía a la cabeza del séquito, montado en un corcel negro pura sangre, lucía una armadura negra con ornamentos dorados y en sus hombros una capa roja, lucía imponente. Era un hombre de complexión mediana, su cabello era negro como el ébano al igual que sus ojos, ondulado y lo llevaba suelto reposando sobre sus hombros; su tez era blanca y lucía una cicatriz pequeña en su ceja pero eso no arruinaba la hermosura de su rostro.

Draaknir llegó a la entrada de La Ciudadela y se encontró con que solo el consejo real lo esperaba. Se aproximó al consejo a espaldas de su caballo, el consejo advirtió que su majestad estaba molesto.

¡Esto es un insulto! –Exclamó Draaknir con su voz profunda- ¡he viajado desde muy lejos para conocer a mi prometida y ella ni siquiera se digna a recibirme!

Eminencia – dijo Bazir no sin antes reverenciar al principe- la razón por la que su Gracia, la Princesa Zelda, no está aquí es porque es su mas grande deseo el sorprenderos esta noche en el banquete a vuestro honor –dijo en defensa de Zelda- soy Lord Bazir, consejero y lider del consejo real y estoy aquí como representante de su alteza real, la princesa Zelda. Supongo que su majestad debe estar cansado, por favor seguidme, os mostrare vuestros aposentos para que podáis descansar. No os preocupéis por vuestro sequito que serán bien atendidos.

El príncipe estaba furioso, solo suspiró y se dispuso a seguir al consejero. No era que estuviese muy impaciente por conocer a Zelda sino que quería que todo acabara de una maldita vez. Había escuchado que su prometida era mas hermosa que las diosas mismas pero él había conocido a varias mujeres bellas, en realidad no le importaba nada sobre su prometida, estaba harto de la presión de los miembros del consejo real de Vanerya. Pensar que dicha unión le iba a beneficiar y que mediría su habilidad en combate con la del tan idolatrado héroe lo tranquilizaba.

**¿Qué es lo que Zelda se trae entre manos? ¿Cómo reaccionará Link al ver a Zelda en los brazos del príncipe Draaknir? ¿Cuál será la última misión de Irya? ¿Será que Draaknir está enterado de la relación de Link y Zelda? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Sangre Inocente

**Gracias por leer mi primera historia sobre la leyenda de Zelda y disculpen la tardanza **

Sangre inocente

Los aposentos de Zelda eran un hervidero de mujeres corriendo por todos lados, preparando a su alteza para el banquete que daría inicio en una hora. Link había asomado la cabeza por los ventanales del balcón y las había visto, parecía un torbellino de cuccos enojados como los que le habían perseguido y picoteado de niño, con la única diferencia de que esos no iban engalanados.

Link había sido invitado, pues era bien sabido que él era el Héroe de Hyrule. Zelda lo había enviado al sastre para que esa noche luciera un traje de gala a su medida, había visto la expresión de horror de la reina cuando le dijo que se pondría su tunica verde – No si fuerais a una guerra o a luchar con un monstruo, sir- le había dicho. En fin, le daría la sorpresa a Zelda cuando se vieran en el banquete. Link salió de sus aposentos y se encaminó a donde estaba su acompañante.

((()))

Todos, incluso Link y su acompañante, estaban presentes en el gran salón esperando a Zelda, todos en sus respectivos asientos charlando menos Draaknir que aun estaba disgustado. Se hizo el silencio cuando el mayordomo anunció - Su alteza real, la Princesa Zelda- todos se pusieron de pie y la reverenciaron.

Zelda llevaba un vestido largo de seda color perla, sin mangas, con un escote en v no muy pronunciado y que dejaba ver hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su cabello dorado había sido previamente ondulado y cuidadosamente recogido. Llevaba en la cabeza una tiara que le confería su estatus y un brazalete de diamantes. Lucía espectacular.

Al verla, Draaknir se aproximó a ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, él tomó la mano de Zelda y la besó.

-Me habeis hecho esperar y no soy un hombre paciente, pero me he dado cuenta que ha valido la pena –dijo Draaknir- habéis cumplido vuestro propósito, me habéis sorprendido con vuestra belleza.

-Os agradezco, príncipe Draaknir –Dijo Zelda, sonriendo-

Draaknir lucía un traje de gala y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. "No es sorpresa que sea tan popular entre las mujeres de su reino, el príncipe es hermoso –pensó Zelda al verlo. Él ofreció su brazo a Zelda y juntos caminaron para ir a sentarse a la mesa uno al lado del otro, Draaknir a la cabeza de la mesa, pues era él el invitado de honor. Zelda ordenó empezar el banquete y los criados trajeron a los invitados los platillos de entrada.

Draaknir no dejaba de admirar la belleza de la princesa, jamás había visto una mujer tan bella como lo era ella, ahora compartía la opinión de quienes le habían dicho que era tan hermosa como las mismas diosas, estaba embobado. Zelda miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Link con su acompañante, la cual despertó su curiosidad… o así llamaba ella a los celos. Link podía divertirse con quien se le diera la gana, a ella lo mismo lo daba. Link, con una copa de vino en la mano, se puso de pie.

- Quiero proponer un brindis en honor a vuestro feliz encuentro, altezas –dijo- os deseo un prospero matrimonio. Salud –Link bebió todo el vino de golpe-

"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Link por la cabeza?" –se preguntó Zelda al tiempo que forzó una sonrisa y evitó fruncir el ceño en descontento-

Todos se pusieron de pie y al unísono repitieron la última palabra de Link y se llevaron la copa a los labios y bebieron un sorbo de vino. Volvieron a sentarse, algunos para continuar su charla y otros para seguir comiendo.

- Mi futura reina y yo agradecemos vuestros sinceros deseos, Héroe – dijo Draaknir- os puedo asegurar que nuestro matrimonio será prospero y con muchos herederos, salud –Draaknir bebio su copa de vino y se acercó a Zelda-

- Detecto celos en la voz de vuestro héroe, princesa. –susurró Draaknir al oído de Zelda- supongo que no es fácil ver como tan hermosa mujer cambia de manos.

-¿Que es lo que insinuáis? –preguntó Zelda con indignación-

-Que vuestro héroe está enamorado de vos, es por eso no os deja de observar –Draaknir acarició ligeramente el cuello de Zelda con sus dedos sonriendo al ver como ella se sobresaltaba-

-Os equivocáis, príncipe, el único sentimiento de sir Link es el de protección hacia mi persona –dijo Zelda mientras retiraba los dedos de Draaknir de su cuello- además de que no os permito tocarme de esa forma.

-Solo estáis aplazando lo inevitable – sonrió Draaknir-

-Tal vez, pero no será antes de nuestra boda –Zelda estaba molesta- Ahora, si me disculpais me retiro, estoy muy cansada. –Él la sugetó del brazo al ver que ella hacía ademán de levantarse-

Los bufones hicieron su entrada al banquete haciendo todo tipo de malabares y piruetas para representar de manera cómica la batalla del Heroe y el Rey del Mal.

-Perdonadme, os prometo comportarme, no deseo molestaros pero es difícil resistir veros sin tocaros.

-Os agradezco vuestras dulces palabras de amor y vuestro interés al venir desde tan lejos a verme, supongo que vuestra timidez no os dejó hacerlo pues os tomó años en decidiros a hacerlo – dijo Zelda con sarcasmo y sonrió al ver que el príncipe fruncía el ceño-

-Sois una rosa con muchas espinas – el príncipe se relajó en su silla- entiendo que estéis indignada y por eso no os reprocharé el desprecio que me habéis expresado –Draaknir tomó la mano de Zelda- prometo que os compensaré la espera –besó la mano de Zelda mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-Zelda levantó la barbilla- eso espero –dijo-.

Por más que Link trataba concentrarse en dirigir su atención a Ilia no lograba conseguirlo. Zelda y su príncipe susurrándose palabras de amor en el oído, era algo insoportable de ver, pero lo que lo hacía soportable era el hecho de causar inquietudes en ella, se había percatado porque la había sorprendido mirando hacia su dirección un par de veces. Pobre Ilia, utilizarla así… pero ni modo, así eran las cosas. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Ilia lucía exquisita en su vestido rojo que él mismo había comprado para ella. Había enviado por ella hacía unos días y la había hospedado en la mejor posada de la ciudadela todo con el solo propósito de incomodar a Zelda.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte en persona, Link? Solo enviaste una simple carta..

-Porque eso hizo más fácil la despedida, Ilia. Perdóname por no haber ido, pero quería que todo fuera más fácil para todos.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella, verdad? –Ilia señalo con la mirada a Zelda-

-No digas locuras

-No son locuras, es la verdad, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, no puedes ocultarme nada. Y sé por qué me has traído aquí.

Link se quedó sin palabras, tal vez subestimó la inteligencia de Ilia.

-Está bien, perdóname.

-No me molesta hacerlo, es divertido, pero lo que realmente me molesta es que me mientas como si fuera una estúpida.

-Te compensaré, pide lo que quieras.

-Muy bien, quiero a Epona.

-Todo menos Epona.

-Entonces le contaré todo a la reina.

-Maldición –dijo Link por lo bajo- está bien, te daré a Epona.

-Es broma, solo te pediré que me acompañes a Ordon para que todos podamos despedirnos apropiadamente de ti.

-Menos mal…-suspiró Link- es una promesa –Dijo sonriendo e Ilia le correspondió la sonrisa con la suya-

Al terminar el banquete para el disgusto de Zelda, la orquesta empezó a tocar. Zelda miró a Bazir pero él se dio el lujo de ignorarla, ya estaba borracho. Galante, Draaknir se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Zelda.

-¿Me haríais el honor de concederme esta pieza, Princesa?

-Será un placer –Dijo Zelda-

La orquesta empezó a tocar una balada romántica y Zelda sintió como Draaknir la apretaba contra su cuerpo al tiempo que bailaban.

-Nuestra boda se celebrará la próxima semana –Dijo Draaknir-

-¿Habéis planeado la boda sin habérmelo consultado? Vaya… ¿siempre sois tan considerado y caballeroso, príncipe Draaknir? - Zelda lo miró molesta-

-Lo he decidido desde que os vi ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que me habéis hechizado?

-Zelda solo soltó una risita que solo el príncipe pudo escuchar e hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Draaknir. Sentía la mirada cargada de celos que Link le dirigía, él también bailaba con Ilia y cada vez que las parejas se acercaban se miraban uno al otro discretamente. Zelda podía esconder sus emociones fácilmente pero Link no y afortunadamente Ilia se percató de eso.

-Sabes Link, estoy agotada y deseo volver a la posada ahora mismo –Dijo Ilia al tiempo en que terminó la balada- ¿me acompañas?

-Está bien –Dijo Link con enfado- te acompañaré –suspiró-

Zelda observó que Link y su invitada se retiraban y la idea del lugar al que seguramente la pareja se dirigía se le vino a la mente. Bailó otras dos piezas más con Draaknir y decidió que era momento de retirarse.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros al fin y me gustaría seguir disfrutando de vuestra compañía, pero estoy exhausta y deseo retirarme a descansar si no os molesta. –dijo Zelda-

-El tiempo que habéis pasado a mi lado se ha esfumado rápidamente, princesa Zelda, pero no deseo importunaros al insistiros cambiar de idea. –Draaknir la besó en la frente- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, príncipe Draaknir. –Zelda le sonrió y se alejó caminando en dirección a sus aposentos.

La celebración transcurrió sin incidentes, algunos nobles se retiraron temprano algunos con compañía y los demás siguieron emborrachándose hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, como siempre Link y Zelda se encontraron en el corredor, fuera de los aposentos de Zelda.

-Buen día, sir

-Buen día, alteza –Dijo él mientras la reverenciaba-

-No esperaba encontraros aquí tan temprano, os pensaba atendiendo a vuestra compañera.

-Así que Ilia no pasó desapercibida –pensó Link- No Alteza, Ilia partió de vuelta a Ordon hace una hora. ¿Y vos? Observé que disfrutabais bastante la compañía de vuestro príncipe anoche –Dijo Link con sarcasmo-

-Si, tanto que no quise separarme de él, así que tuve que invitarlo a venir a mis aposentos – Mintió y sonrió a ver la expresión furiosa de Link-

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de –entró a los aposentos de Zelda y ella lo siguió-

-Os cuesta demasiado ocultar vuestros celos, sir –dijo Zelda entre risitas burlonas y cerró la puerta-

-Lo mismo digo de vos –dijo Link mientras se acercaba a ella- y no son solo celos, ya no puedo seguir ocultando mi amor por vos.

-¿Habéis dicho lo mismo a vuestra "dama"?

-No, no les digo eso a personas que considero mi familia –Link tomó a Zelda de la cintura y la besó. Ella trató de apartarlo pero él la hablandó a besos- Te amo, Zelda –Le susurró entre besos-

Zelda lo abrazó con fuerza correspondiendo también los besos de Link, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

- Yo también te amo, Link.

((()))

Por cortesía y por la presión de parte de Lord Bazir, Zelda acompañaba a Draaknir a donde él sugiriera. El príncipe simplemente no era de su agrado, llevaban una semana de conocerse y ella ya se había percatado de que él era arrogante y de que prodigaba maltrato a sus subordinados, cosa imperdonable para ella.

Zelda y Draaknir pasaron el día cabalgando, pues él había insistido en conocer toda la propiedad y los huertos y prados era lo ultimo por conocer. Zelda podía vislumbrar la avaricia en los ojos del príncipe.

El día terminó y Draaknir acompañó a Zelda a sus aposentos, él trató de besarla pero ella se apartó.

-Buenas noches, príncipe –Dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus narices-

Zelda cerró la puerta con llave y al volverse, se topó cara a cara con Link.

-Link, te extrañé tanto –Zelda lo abrazo- Ya no podía esperar más para verte.

-Yo también te extrañé, amor mío. –Link correspondió el abrazo de Zelda y la besó-

Debido a que Draaknir estaba en el castillo, Link y Zelda no se veían muy a menudo durante el día. Ella ya no podía negar que amaba a Link tanto como él a ella y la necesidad de estar en sus brazos siquiera por unas horas era muy grande, así que ambos acordaron en verse por las noches en los aposentos de Zelda. Siempre era así, hacían el amor un par de horas y después él salía de ahí discretamente mientras ella lo observaba. Pero esa vez ninguno de los dos se percató de que Draaknir los observó desde el ventanal.

((()))

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno una mucama llegó con una carta para Zelda.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó animadamente Zelda- Salid todas de aquí - ordenó a las doncellas y ellas con una reverencia obedecieron-.

Era una carta de Irya escrita en un lenguaje que solo ella y Zelda entendían:

Su majestad,

Se me ha dificultado cumplir con la misión que me habéis asignado, pues los bastardos, como posibles herederos al trono que son, están bien resguardados, sin embargo, he acabado con dos de ellos, los más pequeños y ambos murieron "accidentalmente". Os pido más tiempo para asesinar a los tres que faltan.

En Vanerya, debido a que Draaknir era ultimo de su estirpe, todos los bastardos reales tenían derecho a ser reyes por esa razón quitarlos del camino era crucial para Zelda. "Hoy es un día hermoso" –pensó Zelda-

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-Draaknir enfrentará a Zelda y a Link.**

**-La mision de Irya peligrará**

**-Zelda le contará a Link la verdad sobre sus orígenes.**


	5. Amor

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y también agradezco que estén siguiendo mi historia **

**Corregiré los errores ortográficos cuando tenga tiempo. Sé que los capítulos de esta historia son algo cortos y los he escrito así porque no me gusta mucho meterle mucha paja a la historia, en lo personal me molesta mucho que algunos escritores lo hagan. Trato de que esta historia sea corta.**

Amor

La rabia de Draaknir era inmensa al ver que su prometida le daba fácilmente al héroe lo que a él le negaba. Definitivamente no la amaba pero no había conocido mujer que le rechazase hasta que conoció a Zelda, su orgullo había sido pisoteado. "La muy zorra sabrá quien soy cuando nos hayamos casado" –pensó-. Draaknir no era ningún tonto, su silencio le habría de otorgar el reinado de un reino vasto y poderoso, valía totalmente la pena tragarse su orgullo. Así como silenciosamente trepó hasta el balcón de la princesa para tomarla por la fuerza, así se retiró.

-Tendré tiempo de sobra para vengarme –pensó mientras bebía una copa de vino ya dentro en sus aposentos-

Al día siguiente día por la mañana Draaknir recibió una carta de parte del consejo real de Vanerya. Draaknir abrió la carta y se saltó dos párrafos hasta llegar al que decía:

"Lamentamos informaros sobre la pérdida de los príncipes Draenir y Draknys"

"El príncipe Draenir murió arrollado por una carroza y Draknys al caer de su caballo"

Hizo añicos el pedazo de papel y arrojó los pedazos a las brazas moribundas de la chimenea. Era hora de volver a su reino y no se iría de Hyrule sin haberse casado, así que convocó al consejo real y a la princesa de Hyrule a una reunión.

Zelda, como siempre con su postura arrogante y su barbilla en alto llegó un cuarto de hora tarde. Con gracia se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Os he convocado a esta reunión porque definitivamente he perdido la paciencia y no pienso ceder más a los caprichos de la princesa. Tengo un reino al cual regresar y gobernar. No tiene ningún sentido conocer a mi prometida antes de tomarla como esposa si no tengo otra opción que desposarla.

-La boda se ha fijado para dentro de un mes y los preparativos no han sido completados, príncipe Draaknir –dijo Zelda- Además, no veo por qué vuestro apuro. Si habéis pasado años evadiendo el compromiso no os hará daño esperar unos cuantos días más.

-A mi poco me importa la celebración y la pompa de la boda –el comentario de Zelda sacó a Draaknir de sus casillas- Si esperé años es porque no deseaba una mocosa caprichosa como gobernante de mi reino pero supongo que tal defecto es propio de vos así que no queda otra opción más que resignarme. La boda deberá llevarse a cabo mañana, si no, he de cancelar el compromiso y es mi última palabra. –Draaknir golpeo la pesa con puño cerrado-

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a deliberar entre ellos. Zelda no tenía ninguna salida, debía ceder a las peticiones del príncipe, no podía darse el lujo de tirar a la basura los avances de su plan.

-Príncipe Draaknir, a pesar de que me habéis insultado no os haré esperar más, mañana seré vuestra esposa, con la condición de que permitáis al único miembro de la guardia de la reina, Sir Link, seguir laborando como mi guardian –Dijo Zelda con su barbilla en alto y su mirada fria-

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a cuchichear escandalizados ante la petición de Zelda.

-Si al lado del héroe os sentís completamente segura no os privare de su compañía. –Draaknir necesitaba a ambos dentro de sus dominios-

-Suponiendo que esto era todo sobre lo que vos deseabais deliberar…

-No, no es todo –Draaknir interrumpió a Zelda- dos de mis herederos han muerto y deseo volver a Vanerya con mi esposa a mi lado el mismo día de la boda.

-¿Os habéis vuelto loco? –preguntó Zelda escandalizada-

-Lo lamento, su Gracia, pero dudo que sea posible que nuestra soberana salga del reino. Por lo menos, debéis preparar todo para vuestra partida, le tomaría mínimo tres días –intervino Bazir-.

-Draaknir solto una carcajada burlona- ¿Es que los miembros del consejo real de Hyrule son inútiles? Ya habéis escuchado mis condiciones.

-Zelda tomó un suspiro hondo- Lord Bazir, confío en que vos podréis gobernar el reino durante mi ausencia. Está bien, príncipe Draaknir, iré con vos.

((()))

La boda y el viaje a Vanerya habían sido extenuantes y aunque habían llegado por la noche, Zelda pudo admirar la belleza de la ciudadela de Vanerya, con sus extravagantes jardines repletos de rosas nocturnas que brillaban como estrellas y perfumaban toda la ciudadela. Los habitantes de la ciudadela aun estaban activos por la noche, aun los vendedores tenían abiertos sus puestos y tratando de atraer la atención de los compradores. Link, que cabalgaba sobre Epona, también admiró asombrado la belleza de la ciudadela sin prestar atención a los constantes flirteos de las mujeres que estaban camino al castillo.

El príncipe había decido dejar atrás a su sequito debido a que quería llegar lo antes posible a Vanerya, lo que en Hyrule habría sido considerado como un insulto en Vanerya carecía de importancia ante tal urgencia. En Hyrule un bastardo real era un plebeyo más en Vanerya era un príncipe o princesa.

El rey y su nueva reina entraron al castillo y Link se dirigió hacía un guardia para pedirle indicaciones de cómo llegar a las caballerizas. El guardia amablemente le dio las indicaciones y Link se dirigió a las caballerizas. Habiendo desmontado y acomodado a Epona se dispuso a entrar al castillo pero un paje lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe, ¿sois sir Link? –Dijo el niño de apenas unos trece años-

-Así es.

-Su majestad el rey me ha enviado a guiaros a vuestra habitación.

Link asintió y dejo que el niño lo guiase. Observó que el niño estaba por debajo de su peso y sucio. Vestía ropa que le quedaba grande y calzado roto. El niño lo guió a las barracas donde los soldados habitaban, sin embargo a Link le habían otorgado una habitación para oficiales de alto rango, no era tan lujosa como sus aposentos en el castillo de Hyrule pero era lo suficientemente cómoda. La habitación contaba con una cama, un amplio baúl, baño, una mesa, una chimenea, una alfombra azul que estaba colocada a un lado de la cama y la alumbraba un candelabro que estaba sobre la mesa.

-El prin- el rey me ha enviado como vuestro nuevo esclavo, sir, mi nombre es Inon.

-¿Hay esclavos en Vanerya? –preguntó Link sorprendido- ¿y como es que siendo tan pequeño sois un esclavo?

-Mi madre era una esclava y cuando murió, el rey me alojó aquí en el castillo. Vanerya está llena de esclavos, sir, hay montones en las minas. Os traeré la cena, sir –Inon salió disparado-

-Ya imagino la reacción de Zelda cuando se entere-murmuró Link-

Link se dispuso a quitarse la armadura y a dejar sus armas dentro del baúl excepto la espada que siempre la colocaba a un lado de su cama. El niño entró a la habitación con una bandeja que constaba de jamón, queso, pan, vino, uvas y manzanas y la colocó sobre la mesa. Link que se había dejado solo la ropa interior y sus botas puestas, se sentó a la mesa.

-Siéntate -le ordenó a Inon-.

El niño tímidamente se sentó sobre la silla desocupada.

-Estás muy delgado, come.

-Pero…

Link le sirvió un poco de todo y puso el plato enfrente del niño. Inon se dispuso a comer y Link esperó cinco minutos para asegurarse que la comida no estaba envenenada y empezar a comer. Tal vez era una medida drástica arriesgar así la vida del pobre mocoso pero no había otra opción, había algo en la actitud de Draaknir que le hacía desconfiar. Trataba de no pensar mucho en Zelda, pues sabía que esa misma noche Draaknir la haría suya, sentía una rabia inmensa que lo hacía desear matar a ese imbecil. Pero Zelda le pertenecía solo de nombre, sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

-Sir, había olvidado mencionaros que he preparado vuestro baño, cuando lo hice, el agua estaba caliente… -dijo Inon-

-"Fantástico, ahora tendré que bañarme con agua fría"-pensó Link- No te preocupes –Link le arrojó una bolsita con rupias dentro- mañana vas a la ciudadela a comprarte ropa decente y por favor, báñate.

-Gracias milord, sois muy generoso –dijo el niño agradecido-

((()))

Al entrar a la habitación, Draaknir la tomó por la espalda y empezó a besarle el cuello, hambriento, pero Zelda se lo quitó de encima y se alejó de él.

-Estoy cansada y deseo dormir –alegó-

-Tomaré ese comentario como una broma –dijo él mientras caminaba hacia ella-

-Han sido tres días de viaje y ni siquiera os dignasteis a parar en alguna posada para que descansara, difícilmente lo hicisteis para que me aseara y comiera. Merezco descansar.

-Ya tendréis tiempo para eso –Dijo Draaknir mientras le volvía a besar el cuello-

-¡He dicho que no! –Gritó Zelda al tiempo que lo empujaba-

-Draaknir soltó una risa burlona-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Zelda molesta-

-Considero muy gracioso e irónico el hecho de que vos prefieras ser la puta del Héroe a ser mi esposa.

-¡¿Cómo os atreves? –Zelda lo abofeteo-

-Todavía tieneis el descaro de fingir, zorra –Draaknir la abofeteo y ella cayó al suelo. La levantó del brazo y la arrojó con violencia sobre la cama- os olvidáis de que ahora sois mía y que vuestros caprichos ya no serán cumplidos –Draaknir comenzó a arrancarle la ropa-

Zelda sabía lo que sucedería, por alguna razón Draaknir ya sabía que Link era su amante, sabía que él era un hombre vengativo y que por eso accedió tan dócilmente cuando puso como condición que Link siguiera siendo su guardián. Ya pensaría la manera de resolver ese problema, por ahora, imaginaría que era Link quien la tomaba por la fuerza, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando tenían una discusión, y no Draaknir. No le daría el gusto.

Draaknir se sorprendió al percatarse que ella correspondía sus besos con la misma violencia y que lo desvestía con desesperación. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besándola y lamiéndola hasta llegar a sus pechos firmes y turgentes para besarlos y morderlos mientras ella gemía y posaba su delicada mano sobre su cabeza. Él se posó sobre ella, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró con violencia. Sintió las uñas de Zelda desgarrándole la espalda y cómo ella seguía su ritmo, moviéndose debajo suyo.

Zelda tumbó a un lado a Draaknir y lo montó tomando control sobre él. Observando la cara de sorpresa de Draaknir, sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Entre más rápidos y fuertes eran sus movimientos ondulantes, observaba como la expresión de sorpresa se esfumaba de la cara del rey al sentir el placer que ella le prodigaba, como si se transportara a otra dimensión. El la tomó de las caderas para penetrarla más profundo, podía escuchar los gemidos del rey en cada envestida.

Él volvió a montarla y empezó a besarla y a acariciarla con suavidad hasta que ambos llegaron al climax. Él se tumbó sobre ella, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y extenuados. La abrazó y hundió su cara en el suave cabello largo y dorado de Zelda, aun acariciando su piel suave y tersa y disfrutando de su aroma a rosas y sintiendo como los pechos de Zelda se comprimían con el peso de su tórax, deseó hacerle el amor de nuevo.

No estaba en sus planes terminar haciéndole el amor a Zelda pero había algo en ella que lo volvía loco, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Hyrule ella logró enamorarlo. No quería aceptarlo, el hecho de que ella había sido de otro lo volvía loco de celos y de rabia y era algo que no podría perdonarle jamás. Para él lo normal era que las mujeres le rogasen por amor y reírse de sus celos ridículos, siempre había sido así. No deseaba que ella se diera cuenta pero no pudo evitar hacerle el amor.

((()))

Zelda murmuró un hechizo para que Draaknir se quedara profundamente dormido al igual que todos los guardias con los que se topó camino a las barracas. Entró a la habitación de Link y se acercó a la cama donde él yacía dormido. Al acariciar su cara él se despertó alarmado, tomó rapidamente su espada y la peso en el cuello de Zelda.

-Link, soy yo, Zelda –susurró-

-Casi te mato, ¿qué sucede? –Link se levantó de la cama aun adormilado- "ese mocoso seguramente le había hechado polvos de dormir a la comida" -pensó y prendió una vela- ¿Pero que..? –La pereza de Link se esfumó al ver un moretón en la cara de Zelda- ¿¡Como osa golpearte ese hijo de puta!

-Eso no importa ahora, debes irte inmediatamente. Draaknir sabe lo nuestro y estoy segura de intentará asesinarte, recuerda que ya no estamos en Hyrule –Zelda abrazó a Link- Por favor.

-Está bien…-Link abrazó a Zelda con fuerza- pero volveré por ti y mataré a ese hijo de puta.

-No Link, harás lo que yo te diga –Zelda le entregó un mapa de Vanerya a Link-. Debes ir a una villa que está a unas tres horas de aquí, la villa se llama Azgraria, ahí te encontrarás con una Sheikah llamada Irya. Es muy importante que estés seguro y de que los soldados de Draaknir no te encuentren, no uses los caminos demasiado transitados.

-Link se puso a recoger sus pertenencias y a ponerse su armadura- De igual forma volveré por ti y mataré a ese bastardo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Maldición, no te voy a dejar en manos de ese bastardo.

-Escúchame, tu eres mi verdadero prometido, tu eres el verdadero gobernante de este reino. He tramado un plan para devolvértelo y para poder estar juntos. No puedo darte muchas explicaciones porque no tenemos tiempo pero Iria te aclarará cualquiera de tus dudas. Ahora por favor vete.

-¿Como es que estas segura de eso? ¿Y de donde lo has sacado?

-Tienes un lunar en tu hombro que confirma que eres miembro de la familia real de Vanerya. No puedo decirte más, vete.

-Está bien –Link tomó a Zelda de la cintura y la besó- te amo.

-Yo también te amo, ten mucho cuidado por favor, he lanzado un hechizo a los guardias que se interponían en tu camino a la salida, así que no tendrás problemas para salir de aquí.

-No temas, si Ganondorf no pudo conmigo menos podrán los soldados del bastardo que es tu marido.

Link salió de la ciudadela de Vanerya a lomos de Epona y se encaminó a Azgraria y Zelda comunicó lo que había sucedido a Irya a través de la piedra susurrante después volvió a la cama al lado de Draaknir.

((()))

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda y Draaknir estaban tomando el desayuno sentados a la mesa dentro de los aposentos reales, cuando una doncella entró y entregó a Draaknir una carta. Zelda lo miró mientras la leía, se percató de cómo su expresión despreocupada se esfumaba de su cara. Draaknir esperó a que la doncella saliera para hablar.

-Al parecer han localizado a la asesina de mis dos hijos –Dijo mientras sonreía-

-¿No habían muerto por accidente?

-Por supuesto que no, es demasiada casualidad que los dos murieran en el lapso de una semana, es obvio que hay alguien detrás de esto. Sé que habéis sido vos pero necesito el testimonio de tal asesina.

-Como si vuestros bastardos me importaran, ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia.

-Eso está por verse. Ah, olvidé mencionaros que mis soldados ya están tras el rastro de vuestro amante, os daré su cabeza como regalo de boda para que la enterréis –Draaknir se acercó a Zelda y la besó a la mejilla y ella empezó a reír-

-Me parece muy gracioso que vos estéis reprochándome el haberme acostado con otro hombre cuando no estábamos casados, es cómico que vos, que habéis tenido hijos bastardos, me lo estéis reprochando. Pero sé muy bien por qué estáis tan obsesionado con matar a Link. –Zelda se puso de pie-

-A ver, ilustradme Alteza.

-Porque no soportáis que no corresponda a vuestro amor –Zelda levantó la barbilla y una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Jamás dejáis de decir idioteces, ¿verdad? –Draaknir se puso de pie y se acercó a ella dejando tres centímetros de separación entre sus caras- ¿Que os hace pensar que estoy enamorado de vos?

-Me he dado cuenta anoche –Zelda no dejaba de sonreír- que según vos ibais a violarme pero en vez de eso terminasteis haciéndome el amor.

-Si, estoy enamorado de vos desde la primera vez que os vi -Draaknir la empezó a besar apasionadamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa- Os quiero solo para mí.

-Soy vuestra, vos sois mi dueño –le susurró al oído-

Zelda no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de usar el amor que Draaknir sentía por ella para evitar que Link fuera perseguido y asesinado. Podría distraerlo hasta que sus planes fueran completados, soportaría a Draaknir todo ese tiempo… o eso pensó hasta que él llevó a las madres de sus bastardos a vivir en el castillo.

((()))

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Esta vez no les adelantaré nada sobre el siguiente capitulo :D. **


	6. Traición

**Disculpen la tardanza mis queridos lectores, pero es que tenía que darle tiempo a mi marido jaja.**

** SritaOwl Gracias por el review, lector s como tu me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia n.n**

**No pude evitar tomar una frase del libro "El velo pintado" de W. Somerset Maugham, es que esa frase se me ha quedado grabada en la mente desde la primera vez que la le. He hecho mención de esto porque a algunos lectores les podría molestar que tome "prestadas" las ideas de otros autores.**

¿¡Qué significa todo esto!

Lo siento Lord Bazir, pero son órdenes del rey Draaknir –Dijo el capitán del ejercito, Vincent-

¡Pero ni siquiera había sido informado sobre esto!

Lo siento milord, tal vez el líder del Consejo Real os lo pueda explicar.

Bazir se quedó observando cómo los civiles Goron que vivían en la Ciudadela eran encadenados y echados dentro de carromatos por los mismos soldados de Hyrule. Y además lo que el capitán Vincent mencionó, ¡si el líder del consejo real era él mismo!

¡Esto es inaudito! –Exclamó indignado Bazir y se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala del consejo para averiguar qué sucedía-

Al entrar a la sala del consejo se encontró con que todos los miembros habían sido reemplazados, todas esas personas que ocupaban las sillas alrededor de la mesa, eran desconocidas para él.

Ah, Lord Bazir –Bazir concluyó que éste era el nuevo líder, ya que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa- os estábamos esperando, sentaos por favor.

Así estoy bien, gracias –Bazir se quedó de pie mirándolos a todos, desconcertado e indignado-

Al ver vuestra cara me puedo dar cuenta que no habéis sido informado sobre vuestro reemplazo.

Así es y exijo una explicación sobre todo lo que está sucediendo.

Bien, por cortesía os la daré. Antes que nada, soy Lord Izkran, líder del consejo real de Hyrule y consejero del rey Draaknir. Veréis, vos no cumplís con las expectativas del rey Draaknir al igual que los demás miembros del consejo, así que nos ha enviado a reemplazaros. Pero no os preocupéis que ya hemos hablado con vuestros compañeros y están conformes con las tierras que el rey les ha otorgado.

Bazir guardó silencio por unos segundos- ¿Por qué estáis encarcelando a los civiles Goron?

Supongo que ya habéis escuchado que en Vanerya hay minas de donde se extraen las riquezas del reino –Bazir asintió- el rey Draaknir piensa que el pueblo Goron sería mejor "aprovechado" si es reubicado en tales minas.

¿Estáis diciendo que serán esclavos?

Si así es como vos preferís llamarlos, sí.

¡Esto es inaudito! ¡La reina Zelda no permitirá tal osadía!

Sus majestades han dado su autorización.

¡Eso es mentira! ¡La reina jamás sería capas de traicionar a su pueblo!

Os daré la oportunidad de conservar vuestra libertad y vuestra cabeza y os ofreceré un pedazo de tierra a orillas del lago Hylia para que viváis lo que os resta de vida tranquilamente.

No aceptaré nada que venga vuestro rey y menos si estoy seguro de que la reina no está enterada de lo que está sucediendo aquí. En este mismo momento iré yo mismo a informarle a su majestad, la reina Zelda. –Bazir se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida-

Me temo que no permitiré tal cosa, Lord Bazir. ¡Guardias! –exclamó Izkran e inmediatamente entraron a la sala dos guardias robustos.

¡Ordene, milord! –exclamaron al unísono los dos guardias-

Llevaos a este hombre a los calabozos, se ha atrevido a desobedecer las órdenes de su majestad, el rey Draaknir. A si, informad al verdugo que acuda discretamente a los calabozos mañana por la mañana y le corte la cabeza.

Zelda despertó exaltada y miró a Draaknir profundamente dormido a su lado, "sería muy sencillo abrirle la garganta con una daga y acabar con todos los inconvenientes que él ha traído" –pensó- pero si lo hiciera, seguramente su propia cabeza rodaría y posteriormente sería exhibida en una pica. Se consideraba estupida por haber confiado en que Draaknir sería tan fácil de manipular como los demás hombres, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de su ventaja sobre él porque ella había sido bendecida por las diosas.

Se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y escribió una carta a Lord Bazir en la cual le informaba el plan de Draaknir y le ordenaba que enviara a Lord Izkran de Vanerya al verdugo después de tres días de haber leído la carta, además de expulsar a todo noble vaneryano de Hyrule y poner al ejercito en constante vigía en la frontera entre Hyrule y Vanerya para impedir el paso de cualquier vaneryano hasta que ella decidiera lo contrario.

((()))

Irya estaba esperando a Link en Azgraria, pudo llegar antes que él porque por suerte se encontraba cerca de ahí y lo estaba esperando en la única posada de la pequeña villa. Después de esperar una hora lo vio llegar, esperó a que él rentara una habitación para pasar la noche para acercarse a él. Irya iba vestida como una cortesana vaneryana: un vestido rojo con un escote muy pronunciado. Solo las cortesanas vestían de rojo. Link inmediatamente la reconoció y la miró sorprendido, jamás imaginó que esa Irya era la sheikah que Zelda había mencionado.

Milord, ¿os gustaría que os hiciera compañía esta noche? –Dijo-

Por supuesto.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Link se sentó sobre la cama mirándola.

Estoy esperando una explicación a todo esto y antes de que empecéis quiero preguntaros ¿Cómo es que una simple criada como tu, resultó ser una sheikah? –preguntó Link-

Bueno, su alteza necesitaba a alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente para ejecutar su plan, tengo muchos disfraces –dijo sonriendo-

Link la miró con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿¡Su alteza os ordenó acostaros conmigo!

Sois perspicaz, Héroe.

¿Por qué? Y ¿para qué?

Para comprobar si erais el heredero de Vanerya, vuestra marca en forma de media luna lo ha confirmado –Link abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero ella lo interrumpió- Si, solo necesitaba acostarme con vos una vez para comprobarlo, las demás fueron por gusto.

Link sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora explicadme, ¿como es que soy el verdadero prometido de su alteza la princesa Zelda?

Os lo explicaré la más posible brevedad. Sabéis que en Vanerya los bastardos reales tienen los mismos derechos que los hijos legítimos, ¿verdad? –Link asintió- y ¿recordáis lo que os conté sobre la tía de su majestad?

Un poco

Bien, la princesa Aerya contrajo matrimonio con un hijo bastardo del entonces rey de Vanerya, Draanya, gracias a que el rey Daphnes firmó un contrato en el que se estipulaba que su primera hija contraería matrimonio con el nieto heredero al trono del rey Draanya. Solo así el rey Draanya accedió a que su hijo bastardo y segundo en la sucesión al trono, Draynir, desposara a la mancillada princesa Aerya. El legítimo heredero del rey murió en circunstancias misteriosas y sin dejar herederos, convirtiéndose así Draynir y Aerya en rey y reyna pero Aerya murió dando a luz a su hija ilegitima, Annya. Annya fue educada por sus criadas pues Draynir nunca quiso tener contacto con ella, había estado profundamente enamorado de Aerya y no quería ver nada que lo hiciera recordarla, además de que culpaba a Annya de la muerte de Aerya.

Irya hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento.

- Los años pasaron y Draynir seguía sin tener descendencia hasta que por accidente se topó con Annya en los jardines del castillo, él vio a Aerya en Annya y le profesó el mismo amor profundo que sintió por Aerya. Annya apenas tenia dieciséis años cuando Draynir la hizo su esposa en contra de su voluntad y de ahí nacisteis vos, el único hijo que el rey Draynir tuvo, sin embargo, vos no erais el único nieto del rey Draanya. El rey Draanya tenía otra hija ilegitima, Daenir, y ésta fue la madre de Draaknir. Vuestro padre murió envenenado cuando vos teníais meses de nacido y vos no podíais ser rey aun, vuestra madre debía ser reina regente hasta que vos cumplierais la mayoría de edad, pero Daenir se negó rotundamente, pues alegaba que vuestra madre había envenenado a vuestro padre y como el consejo real no le dio su apoyo, ella envió a asesinos a deshacerse de vos y vuestra madre. Los asesinos consiguieron herir a vuestra madre pero ella se las arregló para llegar a Hyrule y dejaros seguro en el bosque. Así pues, vos fuisteis dado por muerto y Daenir se convirtió en reina regente por mientras Draaknir cumplía la mayoría de edad, Draaknir solo tenía siete años.

Link empezó a reírse-

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Que habría preferido saber nada sobre mi origen, ahora tengo que iniciar una guerra para recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece, habría sido más sencillo raptar a la reina y huir a Hyrule. ¿Cuál era el plan de su alteza?

Era asesinar a toda la familia real de Vanerya sin que nadie sospechara que habían sido asesinatos, excepto a vos, claro, así os podría devolver vuestro reino sin que hubiera una guerra –Irya sabía que Zelda solo quería tener dominio completo sobre las minas ricas en piedras preciosas que Vanerya poseía para poder estabilizar su reino, y solo podría lograrlo produciendo un heredero y deshaciéndose de los demás estorbos (eso incluía a Link hasta que ella se enamoró de él). Jamás se lo diría a Link- Pero como bien sabéis, hubo un pequeño inconveniente que lo cambió todo. Yo aun tengo una misión que cumplir y presiento que será más complicado cumplirla.

Link se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de cuatro o cinco caballos- Debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente, he escuchado alboroto en el pueblo y es muy probable que sean los perros de Draaknir.

Vos tenéis que llegar a Hyrule lo más rápido posible, yo me quedaré aquí para continuar con mi misión.

¿Qué misión os ha encomendado su majestad?

Acabar con la descendencia de Draaknir, pero ha habido un cambio de planes, ahora su alteza desea que secuestre al mayor de sus bastardos –Link la miró sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Es solo que me sorprende que seáis una asesina y que su majestad no titubee al ordenar la muerte de niños inocentes – "Es increíble que alguien tan encantadora como Zelda se atreviera a tanto solo por ayudarme recuperar lo que es mio" –pensó-

No es cosa nuestra el cuestionar a su Gracia, ella solo hace lo mejor para Hyrule.

Lo sé, debo irme, ha sido un placer veros otra vez –Dijo Link antes de saltar por la ventana al escuchar los pasos de los soldados de Draaknir acercándose, llamó a Epona y se alejó a todo galope, le quedaban pocas horas de oscuridad-.

((()))

Zelda apenas había terminado de vestirse con ayuda de su doncella, cuando tocaron la puerta de sus aposentos. La doncella corrió a abrir, tardo unos cuantos segundos y después volvió hacia donde Zelda.

-Su majestad, el rey os espera para tomar el desayuno –dijo-

Al llegar al comedor, Zelda advirtió que había visitantes. El heraldo anunció su llegada y nadie se pudo de pie para reverenciarla. Eran tres niños y tres mujeres, al verlos de cerca y ver el parecido de los niños con Draaknir, se dio cuenta de que eran sus bastardos. Se quedó de pie y miró a Draaknir.

¿Me habéis llamado, mi rey? –le preguntó a Draaknir-

Draaknir notó el descontento en la voz de Zelda y sonrió- Pensé que os gustaría desayunar en familia, mi reina.

Detesto decepcionaros pero me siento indispuesta –Zelda llevó el dorso de su mano a su frente y fingió una expresión de enfermedad.

Las tres mujeres rieron por lo bajo lo cual ocasionó que Zelda se molestara al ver tanta insolencia, pero ella sabía como borrar las sonrisas de sus caras.

Pero si os veis radiante –dijo Draaknir-

Ignoro cual fue la condición de vuestras concubinas pero una reina debe verse siempre radiante aun sufriendo los síntomas del embarazo -Las risitas cesaron de inmediato y Draaknir se quedó boquiabierto- Con vuestro permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos a reposar –Zelda se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida, las mujeres la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció-

Iba carcajeándose por dentro, no podía dejar de recordar las caras de esas dos mujeres y la expresión de Draaknir. Entró a sus aposentos y cinco minutos después entró Draaknir.

¿Estáis preñada? –Zelda ignoró su pregunta y se sentó a la mesa-

Cuando hago una pregunta espero que sea respondida inmediatamente –Draaknir la tomó del brazo y la levantó-

La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen vuestras p… concubinas en el castillo? –Zelda se deshizo la zarpa de Draaknir-

Darme el amor que vos os negáis a darme desde que vos estáis encaprichada con el Héroe.

Zelda lo escuchó indignada y no pudo contenerse más al escuchar su reproche- Si un hombre no posee las cualidades necesarias para conseguir que una mujer lo ame, la culpa es suya, no de ella –Dijo levantando su barbilla-

Draaknir bofeteo a Zelda con fuerza, cayendo ésta al suelo. Ella se puso la mano en la mejilla y lo miró, riéndose.

¿Y así pretendéis que os ame? –Dijo entre risas y sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su lengua- ¿golpeándome y humillándome al meter en mí –hizo énfasis- castillo a vuestras putas y a vuestros bastardos? –Draaknir puso su mano en sus sienes- Sois un hombre encantador –dijo Zelda con sarcasmo al tiempo que empezó a levantarse con dificultad y Draaknir hizo ademán de ayudarla- No me toques –Zelda se puso de pie, tomó una servilleta y la colocó en sus labios para limpiar la sangre que emanaba de ellos-

Draaknir suspiró, arrepentido al ver que ella sangraba- Mi reina, perdonadme, no quice-

Hoy mismo me largo de vuelta a Hyrule, no pienso toleraros a vos y a vuestras prostitutas.

Solo buscabais excusas para volver a los brazos de vuestro adorado sir Link, ¿verdad? Pues os tengo una noticia, yo soy el rey y vos haréis lo que yo os ordene y os ordeno permanecer en Vanerya debido a vuestra condición.

El saber que Link estaba a salvo le concedió una sensación de tranquilidad a Zelda- Sois el rey, si, pero yo soy la reina y mis ordenes y deseos pesan tanto como los vuestros y mis deseos son que vuestras concubinas se larguen de inmediato, junto con sus bastardos.

No.

Furiosa, Zelda salió de sus aposentos dejando solo a Draaknir y se dirigió a los jardines donde se topó con las mujeres y los bastardos de Draaknir. Ellas la miraron y cuando ella pasó al lado de ellas, escuchó como decían "ahí va la zorra". Zelda se dio media vuelta y acomodándose el cabello presumió su argolla.

Os recuerdo que quien lleva la corona soy yo. Los hijos que le habéis dado al rey son nada más que simples bastardos y siempre estarán bajo la sombra de mi hijo.

Maldito Draaknir, lo odiaba por hacerla pasar por tal humillación, por separarla de Link, por haberla tomado a la fuerza y por más haberla golpeado. "Te arrebataré todo lo que amas y atesoras, Draaknir, llorarás lágrimas de sangre y rogarás misericordia, lo juro" –pensó Zelda-

((()))

Link llegó sano y salvo al castillo de Hyrule, por suerte para él (y lo consideró inusal) había soldados en la frontera. Los soldados se encargaron de quitarle de encima a los soldados vaneryanos.

Lord Bazir ya lo estaba esperando y después de haber dejado a Epona en manos de los mozos de cuadra, se dirigió a la sala del consejo. Link reverenció a los miembros antes de hablar.

Lord Bazir, he venido a solicitar el apoyo del ejercito real para rescatar a su alteza, la reina Zelda, de la tiranía del rey Draaknir- Bazir lo interrumpió-

He sido informado por su majestad, la reina, sobre su penosa situación en Vanerya, además del plan del rey Draaknir de tomar control sobre Hyrule a espaldas de su majestad. La reina Zelda ya ha puesto al ejercito real a vuestra disposición y yo he enviado emisarios a los líderes de las diferentes provincias para pedir su apoyo en vuestra misión, sir Link.

Zelda me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo –pensó Link- Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando entonces?

Vuestras órdenes, Milord –Dijo el General Maxius, poniéndose de pie-

((()))

La verdadera razón por la que Draaknir se había llevado a sus concubinas a vivir en el castillo fue que quería proteger a sus bastardos, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho. A los pocos días de haber llegado, el mayor desapareció misteriosamente y los otros dos enfermaron. No podía culpar a Zelda porque no tenía pruebas de que ella fuese culpable, Zelda seguramente tenía a alguien dentro del castillo que la estaba ayudando y él averiguaría quién. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que sus sospechas no resultaran ser ciertas.

Draaknir se encontraba en la biblioteca y se acercó a los ventanales que daban al jardín, ahí estaba Zelda y la miró. Ella lo miró de vuelta y de repente Draaknir vio que la expresión de Zelda era de alarma, en los siguientes tres segundos observó como el cuerpo de la madre de su hijo mayor pasaba por enfrente de su vista en caída libre.

**Opinen sobre este capitulo chicos y chicas! Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no x) también si encuentran inconsistencias me lo hagan saber de inmediato, por favor.**


	7. Escape

**Hola a todos, ya sé que me tardé pero pss vale más tarde que nunca, o no? xD Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar la historia pero pues hay que entender que la universidad está cabrona :** **sss. Aquí está su esperado capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOON!**

**Escape**

Habían tomado el control del reino, y el consejo real vaneryano estaba confinado en las mazmorras más profundas del castillo, esperando a ser ejecutados. El rescate de la reina tendría que esperar, pues los ejércitos de Draaknir habían invadido la provincia de Eldin y planeaban moverse a la provincia de Lanayru para auxiliar a los vaneryanos prisioneros y aplastar a los rebeldes. Para ir hacia la provincia de Lanayru debían cruzar un cañón angosto y el campo de Hyrule.

El ejército "rebelde" esperaba en el campo de Hyrule, preparados para la batalla y Link a la cabeza montado en Epona, luciendo una imponente armadura y una larga espada parecida a la Espada Maestra (aunque más pesada). Cuando las figuras de los soldados aparecieron en el horizonte, Link tomó una flecha de fuego y la lanzó lo más alto posible.

Los arqueros aparecieron de entre las rocas y empezaron a disparar flechas, sin piedad, hacia los vaneryanos. Link dio la orden de avanzar y el ejército hyliano se puso en marcha inmediatamente, listo para destrozar a los vaneryanos. Los vaneryanos intentaron dar la vuelta para reagruparse en la Villa Kakariko pero para su sorpresa la otra mitad del ejército hyliano los esperaba en la retaguardia. Cuando el ejercito enemigo cambió a una posición defensiva, ya que no tenía escapatoria, el ejercito hyliano se detuvo a recibir órdenes y Link se abrió paso entre sus hombres para acercarse a sus enemigos y que éstos al escucharlo, temblaran de miedo y desesperación.

Matadlos a todos, lo que han hecho estos hombres no tiene perdón de las diosas. Aseguradse de que la muerte de este puñado de mal nacidos sea lenta y dolorosa.

Link era un hombre piadoso y olvidaba fácilmente, pero simplemente no podía perdonar y olvidar lo que esos hombres hicieron. La masacre y la violación de inocentes solo se pagaba con la vida.

Después de aplastar al ejercito vaneryano, Link envió 500 soldados a liberar al pueblo Goron mientras él y el resto del ejercito volvían a la Ciudadela para reabastecerse y partir a Vanerya.

(((())))

Era una noche sin luna y silenciosa en la Ciudadela de Vanerya, por la cual Irya había esperado impaciente. Según la información que Zelda le había proporcionado, el mayor de los bastardos estaba enamorado de una plebeya y planeaba verse con ella en una posada de baja categoría esa misma noche para después fugarse juntos.

Tal información llegó a oídos de Zelda una noche en la que Draaknir la obligó a sentarse a tomar la cena con sus bastardos y concubinas, alegando que tenía algo importante que anunciarles. Allí estaba Zelda, luciendo un elegante y escotado vestido color siena con una estola de mink en sus hombros, y claro, la corona en su testa de la cual caía su cabello rubio como una cascada dorada, sentada al lado de Draaknir.

"No podréis salir del castillo ni siquiera en compañía de vuestra guardia." –Anunció Draaknir sin rodeos-

Zelda soltó un bufido –Como si me importara, después de todo soy su prisionera desde que me casé con él –pensó- Iba a levantarse de su silla para irse cuando escuchó el rechinido de una silla y los pasos de un adolescente enfurruñado acercándose a ella. Al voltear a mirarlo, el adolescente le vació una jarra de vino en la cara empapando la estola de mink y su elegante vestido.

"¡Seguro es vuestra culpa, zorra!" – le gritó a la cara Danethor-

Zelda se quedó inmóvil apenas pudiendo controlar su ira al escuchar las risitas ahogadas de las concubinas y sus bastardos. El mocoso las pagaría y muy caro.

"Pero qué modales, Danethor –dijo Kashnya, su madre- debéis aprender a comportaros en la mesa. No hay necesidad de que os enojéis, ya habrá tiempo en que podréis ir a ver a Lady Kysia" - le dijo al tiempo que lo besaba en la mejilla-.

A pesar de estar empapada en vino, se levantó de la silla y con elegancia se quitó la estola de mink y la dejó sobre la silla, se acercó a Draaknir, levantó su cara tomándolo de la barbilla y le dio un beso al cual él no pudo resistir no corresponder. Zelda sabía que las tres mujeres se molestaban al ver tal despliegue. Al romper el beso y alejarse Draaknir le acarició el hombro bajando hasta su mano, tomándola y apretándola-

Buenas noches – dijo Zelda con un dejo de sensualidad en su voz y se retiró a sus aposentos- Así que Lady Kysia, eh? habrá que averiguar más sobre esa mocosa –pensó-

La doncella ya la esperaba en su habitación, su nombre era Katrina y habían llegado a ser buenas amigas. Katrina era quien informaba de todo lo que pasaba a Zelda, ella era su contacto con el exterior. Katrina se llevó las manos a la boca y su vez abriendo los ojos como platos.

Su Gracia! Qué os ha ocurrido!? –Dijo con voz lastimera-

Danethor, el bastardo mayor.

La mancha de vino jamás se quita, su Gracia. Es una lástima. –Dijo mientras deshacía el cabello de Zelda-. Afortunadamente ya está preparado vuestro baño caliente, sabía que esta cena os estresaría.

Eso es lo que menos importa Katrina, necesito que investiguéis sobre una tal Lady Kysia, tal vez podamos sacar provecho de ella. Ir a cenar con mi adorable Rey y sus putas me ha traído buenas noticias.

Me alegra que su Gracia esté contenta –Dijo Katrina sonriendo mientras terminaba de deshacer el vestido de Zelda- mañana mismo investigaré sobre Lady Kysia.

Podéis iros a descansar, Katrina, esta noche probablemente venga su alteza a visitarme.

Si, su Gracia – Y Katrina se retiró, no sin antes reverenciar, a su habitación-

Zelda se metió a la bañera y se recostó, relajándose por una hora. El agua estaba en perfecta temperatura y las sales y las aromas causaban que se relajara tanto hasta casi quedarse dormida. Mientras terminaba su baño, escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación –debe ser Draaknir- pensó-. Zelda siempre había tenido por costumbre envolverse el cabello con una toalla y dejar que su cuerpo se secara solo después del baño y esa vez no fue la excepción. A ella no le importaba que Draaknir la viera desnuda, así lo lastimaba más negándole el sexo.

-¿Qué deseáis? –Dijo mientras salía del baño y se quedó paralizada cuando se dio cuenta de quién era-

Danethor se quedó estupefacto y aunque era muy joven, ya había visto a varias mujeres desnudas pero ninguna como Zelda, ella era como una diosa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Dijo tranquilamente ella mientras se cubría con una bata de seda color verde pastel-

- Danethor aun en shock y sonrojado tardó unos segundos en contestar- Padre… Padre a dicho queee…-estaba nervioso- que debía venir a pediros una disculpa!

- Os perdono, ahora podéis iros para que pueda vestirme? –El acontecimiento le divertía bastante, no podía negarlo-

- si, gracias Milady –el mocoso hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta, Zelda se percató de que miró por encima del hombro antes de salir-

- Ahora será más sencillo acercarme a él –pensó-

Pasaron diez minutos después del incidente y Draaknir entró a la habitación; Zelda apenas iba metiéndose a la cama. Draaknir empezó a desvestirse mientras ella lo miraba. El rey era digno de admirarse, su cuerpo bien formado con algunas cicatrices de batallas pasadas lo hacían ver más deseable sin mencionar su cabello ondulado, negro como el ébano, y su cara con rasgos varoniles aunque finos lo hacían irresistiblemente guapo, sin embargo, Zelda no se sentía atraída a él ¿cómo podría?. Él se dejó sus pantaloncillos negros solamente y se metió a la cama, y aunque Zelda le dio la espalda, la tomó entre sus brazos acercándola con fuerza pero con gentileza. Draaknir enterró su cara en el cabello de Zelda y respiró su aroma.

-Estoy cansada –dijo ella tratando de apartarse, pero él no la soltó-

- Os veíais muy enérgica durante la cena… y tentativamente hermosa y atractiva –Dijo Draaknir mientras tocaba los pechos de Zelda con una mano y se acercaba a su oído- podríais hacer esto más sencillo, Zelda, no es necesario que me améis – le susurró al oído y bajó a su cuello para besarlo-.

- No es necesario que os ame, cierto, pero es necesario que os desee y eso es algo imposible para mi –Dijo Zelda con desdén mientras apartaba la mano de Draaknir de sus pechos-. No concibo cómo esperáis tal cosa de mí después de todo lo que me habéis hecho.

Pero Draaknir no le dio importancia a las palabras de Zelda y tomándola de las caderas la apretaba contra su entrepierna endurecida –siempre termináis disfrutándolo- le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello- . Esa noche Zelda se había puesto una bata de dormir delgada y corta y Draaknir solo necesitó levantarla un poco para dejar al descubierto la intimidad de Zelda.

Draaknir sentía cómo la respiración de Zelda se aceleraba al tiempo que él acercaba su mano a la entrepierna Zelda para tocarla. Sentía como su cuerpo luchaba para no contorsionarse y escuchaba los gemidos que ella trataba de ahogar cuando la empezó tocar. Cuando sintió su humedad entre los dedos fue cuando decidió estimularla introduciéndoselos, y al hacerlo ella no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro. Draaknir seguía tocándole los pechos con su mano libre mientras le mordisqueaba y besaba el cuello hasta que ella decidió voltearse y besarlo en la boca. Ella posó sus manos en la cabeza de Draaknir para profundizar el beso y él soltó un leve gruñido mientras se posaba sobre ella aun con los pantaloncillos puestos. Zelda bajó sus manos acariciándole pecho y el torso con lentitud desesperante hasta llegar a los pantaloncillos y bajarlos.

Draaknir terminó por quitarse los pantaloncillos y para no hacerse y hacerla esperar, rasgó la delgada bata de Zelda y la tomó de las caderas para empezar a empujar profundamente hacía dentro de ella. Él la besó en los labios; ella le correspondió abriendo un poco la boca para dejar que sus lenguas se acariciaran mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Zelda era demasiado para él, todo lo que ella hacía durante el sexo lo encendían de manera excesiva y luchaba para no derramarse antes que ella, pero no pudo contenerse más cuando ella gritó su nombre, fue entonces cuando empezó a empujar más rápido y más profundo hasta que derramó su semilla dentro de ella. Afortunadamente el movimiento brusco hizo que ella llegara también al clímax un segundo después de él, acompañado con un largo y suave gemido. El rey estaba tan sensible que las contorsiones dentro de ella durante el clímax hicieron que se le escaparan un par de gemidos y se le enchinara la piel. Agotado, se dejó caer a un lado de Zelda y la abrazó; ella le correspondió acomodándose en su pecho.

- Os amo –susurró él al tiempo que la besaba en la frente, pero ella se fingió dormida. Si se enterase que Zelda pensó en Link durante todo el acto, no estuviera susurrándole que la amaba y seguro la estrangularía. Pero afortunadamente para ella, él no podía leer sus pensamientos y le divertía que él fuera feliz siendo engañado.

(((())))

Katrina averiguó todo sobre Lady Kysia, que en realidad no era de la nobleza (como la madre de Danethor pensaba) y que su familia tenía un negocio donde fabricaban y vendían velas aromáticas, pero no daba muchas ganancias. El bastardo la conoció por accidente un día en el que ella entró al castillo para entregar una orden de velas aromáticas, y desde ese día se veían a escondidas.

Zelda siempre se paseaba por los jardines para estar sola y relajarse, estar con Draaknir casi todo el tiempo era poco estimulante, pero desde aquel incidente con Danethor no pudo volver a tener privacidad en los jardines. El adolescente siempre aparecía como por casualidad para poder hablarle, no cabía duda de que Zelda tenía mucha suerte.

Al principio, Zelda notó que el mocoso se sentía atraído a ella (hecho que a ella le divertía) lo cual era un problema, pues si Danethor se olvidaba de Kysia, sus planes se vendrían abajo, así que cada vez que él trataba de entablar conversación o si se le insinuaba, ella siempre preguntaba por Lady Kysia. Para ganarse la confianza del adolescente y conseguir que confesara que Kysia era una plebeya, empezó contándole experiencias ficticias ( como la vez en que ella se vio atraída al plebeyo que entregaba el pan en el castillo o como cuando se salía de palacio para pasear con el mismo plebeyo) hasta que el mocoso se sintió identificado y decidió contarle las suyas y su pequeño problema.

Deseáis ver a Lady Kysia, Danethor? –Preguntó Zelda-

Más que a nadie en el mundo…

Yo os puedo ayudar, pero solo estaríais aplazando lo inevitable.

A qué os referís, alteza?

A que cuando vuestra madre y vuestro padre se enteren de que vuestra doncella no es noble, no volveréis a verla.

Lo sé, pero no sé qué puedo hacer…-dijo Danethor con tristeza-

Podéis iros de aquí con ella y huir a Hyrule, si podéis llegar allá yo le otorgaré a ella el titulo de nobleza para que os podáis casar sin perder vuestro título.

Pero padre ha dicho que Hyrule es peligroso.

Para la familia real vaneryana, pero nadie esta entereado de vuestra identidad. Además, con una carta sellada con el sello de la familia real y mi firma bastará para que no os molesten.

¿De verdad haríais eso por mí? –preguntó incrédulo pero esperanzado-

Por supuesto… por supuesto.

Zelda preparó todo para esa noche; Hizo que Katrina vertiera un somnífero en la bebida de los guardias que vigilarían esa noche (los guardias siempre bebían antes de entrar en turno) con eso hecho, lo demás fue pan comido.

Danethor salió de su habitación ya bien equipado con lo que necesitaría para el viaje, salió del castillo lo más silencioso posible. Kysia ya lo esperaba en el callejón donde se encontraba la posada y ella al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Os extrañé tanto, pensé que no volvería a veros –dijo Kysia entre sollozos-

- Ya estoy a… -Danethor sintió un pinchazo en el cuello e inmediatamente todo se envolvió en oscuridad ante sus ojos.

Nadie sabía de Danethor. Los hombres de Draaknir buscaron día y noche durante una semana sin poder encontrarlo, hasta que por fin dieron con él el día nueve. Kashnya, al enterarse que habían encontrado el cadáver calcinado del joven, perdió la cordura y decidió quitarse la vida.

si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese no era su hijo… pobre estupida –pensó Zelda mientras se fingía sorprendida al ver como Kashnya se dejaba caer desde lo mas alto del castillo-

Zelda disfrutó cada momento de sufrimiento que Draaknir experimentó ese día, el bastardo usurpador se merecía eso y más. Pronto conseguiría su objetivo, dejar sin más herederos a Draaknir para que el suyo no tenga obstáculos.

(((())))

Un día después de los penosos acontecimientos, Draaknir recibió noticias de los espías apostados en Hyrule. Se enteró de que el ejército vaneryano había sido aplastado por los rebeldes hylianos y que el Héroe, con el apoyo del consejo real, lideraba el ejército y controlaba el reino de Hyrule. Además de que todo Hyrule lo llamaba a él, el rey dueño y señor de ambos reinos, "Usurpador" gracias al Héroe. Oh si, disfrutaría aplastar el mismo al ejercito insurrecto y más disfrutaría cortarle la cabeza al Héroe con el hacha.

**Ya se acerca la guerra entre Hyrule y Vanerya además de** **la lucha entre Link y Draaknir (a la cual le pondré mucho empeño). Qué opinan sobre el capitulo? Les gustó? La verdad espero que sí u.u. Por cierto, editaré toda la historia para corregir algunos errores y hacerla más escandalosa.**


	8. El Viaje

**Hola mi****s fieles lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que resolverá las dudas expresadas en los reviews porque la verdad he coincidido en que no escribí sobre cómo se enamoraron los protagonistas y eso es algo que no se puede omitir. Pensé primero en editar los capítulos pasados y escribir sobre cómo se enamoraron pero me pareció una injusticia puesto que tendrían que releer la historia. En el próximo capítulo seguiré en donde se quedó la historia.**

**El Viaje**

Después de haberse despedido de Midna, Link y la princesa Zelda emprendieron el largo viaje de vuelta a la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Durante todo el trayecto, Link guardó silencio y solamente abría la boca para preguntarle a Zelda si se encontraba bien, si tenía sed o hambre o para decirle que se sujetara bien cada vez que usaba sus zarpas para cruzar las grietas del Desierto Gerudo. Zelda no hizo mucho por entablar conversación con él, pues sabía que la partida de Midna le había afectado bastante y la herida estaba demasiado fresca, asi que la primera noche en el Desierto Gerudo la pasaron en silencio a pesar de que durmieron abrazados para soportar el frío.

Durante la segunda noche en el desierto, a pesar de la insistencia de la princesa a seguir el camino, se refugiaron en una cueva para resguardarse del frío y Link hizo una fogata con algunos trozos de madera que encontró en los fuertes abandonados de los moblins. Zelda se quitó sus joyas (excepto su corona), los guantes y las hombreras que hacían de armadura y se sentó cerca de la fogata a un lado de Link, preguntándose como pudo soportar todo ese peso encima. Zelda suspiró y decidió romper el silencio.

La extrañas –Zelda evitó mencionar que la duda de no saber qué evitó decir Midna al final lo carcomía-

Perdón que lo diga su majestad, pero me niego a hablar de eso –Dijo Link en tono apagado y mirando hacia otro lado-

No intentaba entrometerme en tus asuntos Héroe, ya bastante tengo con los míos – Dijo Zelda en tono tranquilo a pesar de que le ofendió un poco la actitud de Link- sin embargo, he pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio desde que estuve confinada en la torre del castillo y después cuando me uní a Midna para evitar su muerte.

"Es verdad…" –pensó Link- Perdona princesa… -Dijo mirando al suelo- pero en realidad no deseo hablar sobre eso con nadie –necesito aire fresco- pensó Link y guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos- si me disculpa su majestad, iré a echar un vistazo afuera, aun quedan bulblins a los alrededores.

Está bien -Dijo ella mientras se perdía mirando el fuego, pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando llegaran a La Ciudadela-.

Estando fuera de la vista de Zelda, Link corrió hacia la colina más cercana y trepó a la cima con la ayuda de sus zarpas.

- No, princesa –susurró- No tienes ni la más minima idea de la verdad.

(((())))

Pasaron otros tres días antes de que llegaran al lago Hylia y después de su última charla, Zelda había tratado de entablar conversación con Link pero él simplemente evitaba hacerlo, hecho que tenía a Zelda hasta la coronilla. Al llegar al lago Hylia, ella tuvo el impulso de aventarse al agua y quedarse ahí el resto del día pero ella era una princesa y debía comportarse como tal. -Afortunadamente aquí hay una posada –pensó-

Descansaremos en la posada y mañana temprano retomaremos el viaje –dijo Link-.

No, descansaremos un par de horas y luego nos iremos.

Link guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la sencilla posada.

- Es mejor que no sepan quién eres –dijo Link-

Y antes de entrar a la posada Zelda se quitó la corona y sus joyas y se las entregó a Link, quien inmediatamente las guardó en su alforja. Dentro de la posada, una mujer morbidamente gorda y un enano los esperaban en la recepción.

- Dos habitaciones, por favor –dijo Link-

- Y yo que pensé que formaban una preciosa pareja cuando entraron aquí, jajaja –rió la mujer cubriéndose la boca-

El comentario hizo que Link se sonrojara y Zelda lo notó y sonrió.

Es que aún no nos hemos casado –Dijo Zelda tomando a Link de la mano-

Ay cariño, no seas ridícula que lo que pasa en esta posada se queda en esta posada. Vienen parejas como ustedes tooooodo el tiempo. –Dijo el enano con un tono de voz femenina –

De todas formas solo tenemos una habitación libre, jo jo jo! –Rió la gorda- Y es la más costosa!

La tomaremos –Dijo Link apartando la mano de Zelda- 500 rupias por una noche. comida y ropa limpia serían suficientes?

Más de lo que cuesta –Dijo la mujer tomando el dinero y entregándole la llave a Link- la habitación está en el cuarto piso enseguida verás la puerta, guapetón y en unos minutos te envío la ropa limpia.

Perfecto, vamos Midna –Dijo Link dando la espalda a ambas mujeres y al enano y se encaminó a las escaleras-

Ay linda, serías una tonta si no aprovecharas a este joven tan apuesto –guiñó el ojo el enano-

Zelda sonrió y siguió a Link- Ni en sueños –pensó Zelda en lo que alcanzaba a Link- Dije que solo pasaríamos un par de horas aquí.

Lo siento, lo olvidé –sonrió Link-

(((())))

La habitación consistía en una cama en la que cabrían 4 personas, dos sillas de madera, un tocador y un baño. El enano ya había llevado la ropa limpia y Zelda se dispuso a tomar un baño después de que Link saliera de la habitación sin decir a dónde iba. Después del baño, Zelda envolvió su cabello con una toalla y llamó a Link pero él no respondió, -me pregunto a donde habrá ido- pensó- entonces salió del baño solamente con la toalla en la cabeza como único atuendo. Ya iba a tomar la ropa que estaba sobre la silla cuando Link, que volvía de bañarse en el lago, entraba a la habitación.

AAAAH! –Gritó ella mientras rápidamente se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y se envolvía el cuerpo con ella - ¿¡por qué no llamas a la puerta antes de antrar!?

Link se cubrió los ojos y esperó un momento considerable para que ella se vistiera- Ya te has cubierto, Midna?

El hecho de que me llames Midna no cambiará nada y debes aprender a vivir con eso Héroe. – Dijo molesta mientras terminaba de vestirse con una bata de dormir blanca, corta y escotada- Ese enano… -susurró Zelda- Ya puedes mirar.

Perdone, no pensé en otro nombre en ese instante y tampoco pensé que le molestaría tanto. No es que esté haciendo una comparación entre ustedes dos, no hay nada que comprar – A ti te he visto completamente desnuda y a ella no -pensó- además de que jamás compararía a Midna con nadie.

Ese comentario hizo que Zelda ardiera de rabia- Midna iba a decir que te amaba y no lo hizo porque pensó que no valía la pena hacerlo, porque ya había alguien más esperándola en el otro lado del portal… alguien mucho mejor que tú –No pudo evitar decirlo sin que él se diera cuenta de que sentía celos-.

Link la miró con el ceño fruncido- se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones, su titulo no le da el derecho de indagar en la vida privada de sus subordinados. –Zelda se acercó a Link y se dispuso a darle una bofetada, él atrapó un brazo antes del impacto y ella volvió a tratar de nuevo con su mano libre pero Link tenía reflejos muy rápidos-

Estúpido, te ordeno que me sueltes! –siseo Zelda pero solo causó que él la empujara hacia la pared, aprisionándola presionando su cuerpo con el suyo contra la pared-

Detecto celos en su majestad, o me equivoco? –Link fijó ambas manos de la princesa a la pared, justo arriba de la cabeza de su majestad, con fuerza-

Eres tú quien se ha tomado demasiadas atribuciones hacia mi persona, Héroe –Zelda era una mujer orgullosa, jamás admitiría que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él ni tampoco le demostraría que tal posición la ponía nerviosa-

Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella torre donde estaba prisionera, se sintió atraído a ella como una polilla a la llama, pero en aquel entonces tenía claro que ella jamás lo vería como algo más que un subordinado. Ahora las cosas cambiaron, no era a Midna a quien extrañaría, era a Zelda. Desde el incidente en Lanayru, de alguna manera él sentía la presencia de Zelda en Midna, incluso podía oler su perfume y ver su aura cada vez que se transformaba en lobo. Ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y él se acostumbró en demasía a la calidez que irradiaba su aura, a su perfume. Por una razón que él desconocía en esos instantes, todas esas características le resultaban muy familiares. Hubo ocasiones en las que ella hablaba por Midna sin que la misma Midna se diera cuenta y a él le parecía un comportamiento raro en Midna al principio hasta que se dió cuenta. Su actitud hacia ella era para ponerla a prueba y ya que eso llevaría tiempo, decidió tomar el camino más largo hacia La Ciudadela, pero aun así necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella y le vino a la mente una excusa para quedarse cerca de ella.

Estar en esa posición y verla vestida de esa forma realzaba su deseo y su atracción hacia ella así que decidió soltarla antes de sucumbir a sus propios deseos y tratar de calmar su ira.

Usted se ha equivocado, su majestad –Link la soltó y se alejó de ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás- No extraño a Midna, al menos no de la forma que usted cree. Quiero seguir a su servicio, si usted me lo permite –dijo cabizbajo-

Pero si no fue lo que pasó con Midna, ¿a qué se debió esa actitud hacia mí? –preguntó Zelda, extrañada-

Es difícil decirlo, su majestad… por ahora.

Entiendo… -Zelda guardó silencio por unos segundos- debo pensar en tu petición Héroe.

Me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre, su majestad –Zelda lo miró extrañada-

Está bien, Link –Zelda se sentó sobre la cama- Perdona todo lo que te he dicho… -Dijo mirando hacia la ventana-.

Descuide, yo lo he provocado, mejor discúlpeme usted a mi. –Link la miró sonriendo-

Ella solamente le contestó con una sonrisa

Link se dispuso a hacer un tendido en el suelo con algunas mantas extras mientras Zelda se recostaba en la cama y se cubría con una manta.

Debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no duermes en la cama? –ella se sentó, lo miró y dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cama justo a un lado suyo-

Sería inapropiado, su majestad –Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿por qué tenía que ser Zelda una mujer tan atractiva?-

No hay nadie más aquí… -Dijo ella con un dejo de sensualidad en sus palabras-

**Link (PDV)**

En el preciso momento en el que toqué su suave y delicada piel, vinieron los recuerdos del pasado. Ahora es que entiendo por qué siento que la conozco desde la infancia y por qué me siento tan cómodo cuando ella está a mi lado. Durante mi adolescencia, cuando empezaron a atraerme las chicas, había soñado con ella pero no sabía quien era. La mujer que aparecía en mis sueños no tenía rostro y llegué a pensar que era Ilia. Llegué incluso a pensar que en un futuro estaría casado con Ilia, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

En todas mis vidas pasadas (que son muchas) siempre estuvo presente esta mujer. Ahora puedo ver claramente su jovial rostro, sonriéndome mientras el viento fresco alborota su cabello dorado, como si la hubiese visto hace un instante en vez de siglos. Por alguna razón estoy seguro de que su nombre era Zelda y que la amé. Supongo que los primeros recuerdos fueron de mi primera vida (la cual estoy ciento por ciento seguro de que la compartí con Zelda) porque en ellos está ella tocando una melodía en un arpa mientras yo construía la que iba a ser nuestra casa en un lugar donde solo éramos ella y yo. El sentimiento de haberla tenido una vez y ser inmensamente feliz solo maximiza mi deseo por estar con ella ahora que sé que no podré volver a tenerla como aquella vez.

Desde que vinieron esos recuerdos a mi mente me siento viejo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo es joven, y la verdad es que hubiera preferido no recordar porque la mayoría de los recuerdos no son gratos. Me atrevo a decir que fue por culpa de las diosas y el destino que esta mujer y yo no hayamos podido estar juntos en el pasado. Nos convertimos en los portadores de la Trifuerza y además de eso, ella nació siendo una princesa y yo en un plebeyo.

Ahora sé el por qué de mi profundo deseo de estar con ella y el por qué de mi desesperación y tristeza: ya había llegado el momento de separarnos… otra vez. Me empeñé en hacer más largo el viaje para poder estar más tiempo con ella y descubrir si ella había recordado al igual que yo, pero no ha habido indicios de que Zelda lo haya hecho porque de haber sido así, me habría apartado como siempre lo hizo y no me estaría invitando a pasar la noche con ella.

La veo dormir plácidamente con la palma de su mano derecha en la frente y escucho los leves gemidos que emite ocasionalmente, no ha cambiado nada. Sentí la urgencia de abrazarla y no me resistí (ni siquiera hice el intento), así que la tomé entre mis brazos y ella se acomodó en mi pecho mientras murmuraba mi nombre.

-Link…-murmuró en sueños-

En mis vidas pasadas le he propuesto escaparnos juntos, irnos lejos de todo y de todos donde nadie pudiera alcanzarnos pero ella siempre se ha negado y yo siempre he terminado desahogando mi deseo por ella en otras mujeres y busco el alivio a mi dolor en el alcohol, en las peleas y en cualquier otra distracción que me permitiera usar las habilidades que he aprendido en mis vidas pasadas (es por eso que soy tan bueno montando a caballo y en el tiro con arco). Me pregunto cómo hizo ella para ignorar sus sentimientos en el pasado.

Recuerdo todas las veces en las que ella asistió a mis bodas con otras mujeres. Ella, sentada con su cara imperturbable, pareciera como si hubiese mandado a hacer una estatua de ella misma para que permaneciera sentada en el banquillo del templo por toda la eternidad. Yo jamás pude asistir a una de sus bodas para evitar matar a su príncipe en el mismísimo altar y maldecir a las jodidas diosas, mejor me iba a emborrachar a una taberna, ¿será que es porque ella porta la Trifuerza de la sabiduría? o ¿ así es como educan a una princesa? Daría mi vida por saber qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Zelda siempre ha sacrificado nuestra felicidad por la del pueblo de Hyrule y a mi no me queda más que obedecerla porque he de saber que ella es la sabiduría hecha carne, pero esta vez me niego a entregársela a un príncipe que jamás la va a amar tanto como yo y que jamás podrá hacerla tan feliz como yo podría.

Maldición, no puedo impedir que se case con un príncipe pero sí puedo impedir que ella lo ame. Las diosas y el destino se pueden ir al carajo, puedo vivir siendo el amante de la reina hasta que muera, nada me importa con tal de tenerla y estar a su lado otra vez. Por ahora solo esperaré a que ella recuerde qué somos y qué hemos sido y que ella me permita seguir a su servicio.

**Y aquí lo tienen, espero y este capítulo re****suelva sus dudas****. Aun me falta la parte de Zelda pero pues ella tiene muchas más cosas en la cabeza que Link, ademá****s de que si lo hiciera la historia ya no tendría chiste.**** Mientras lo hago, seguiré publicando lo que sigue en la historia.****  
**


End file.
